


Janela da Oportunidade

by EleonorRigby98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel é um Nerd, Dean tem fantasias sobre piercings e calcinhas, Dean tem pensamentos à lá voyer, Dean é outro Nerd, Dean é um primor, Dean/Cas Big Bang, Eles precisam de um quarto, Este trabalho não foi escrito por mim, M/M, Smutty, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Tradução de Window of Opportunity, Voyeurism, fluffly, tricia_16
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleonorRigby98/pseuds/EleonorRigby98
Summary: Dean Winchester está sozinho pela primeira vez aos 23 anos depois que Sam vai para a faculdade. Sentindo-se mais sozinho do que nunca, Dean se vê atraído para sua janela, onde pode ver o apartamento de um cara gostoso/esquisito. Cada vislumbre faz com que ele goste um pouco mais do cara, e depois de formar uma estranha conexão unilateral com ele, Dean mal consegue acreditar em sua sorte quando o cara gostoso/esquisito é o dono do café que ele apenas começou a freqüentar. Agora, se ele pudesse quebrar a concha legal e coletada que o cara gostoso/estranho usa em público para revelar o lado nerd que ele está tão acostumado a ver pela janela, tudo seria perfeito...Essa história NÃO me pertence! Estou apenas a traduzí-la e é originalmente escrita pela tricia_16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Window of Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988256) by [tricia_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_16/pseuds/tricia_16). 



_{...}_

_Oof._ As costas de Dean batem na moldura da porta e sua respiração o deixa com pressa. Ele quase solta o colchão das mãos, mas mal consegue manter o controle enquanto dá a Sam um olhar sujo.

"Deus caramba, Sam, dá pra ter cuidado com o que está fazendo?"

"Desculpe, eu não pretendia!" Sam responde imediatamente, mudando o ângulo para guiá-lo e o colchão pela porta.

"Estou literalmente andando para trás. É seu trabalho  _não_ me bater na maldita parede".

Sam bufa, soprando o cabelo estupidamente longo do rosto.

"Eu olhei para longe por  _dois segundos_  , Dean."

"Provavelmente não pode ver através do maldito esfregão em sua cabeça", Dean resmunga.

"Difícil encontrar ajuda boa e  _gratuita_ , não é?" Sam diz, não tão sutilmente lembrando a ele que ele está ajudando Dean a entrar em seu novo apartamento puramente por causa da bondade de seu coração.

Bem, provavelmente é a metade por causa de seu coração do tamanho de Sam e metade porque ele se sente culpado por deixá-lo para trás para ir para a universidade. Dean está orgulhoso de seu irmão mais novo — muito mais orgulhoso do que Sam sabe —, mas há uma parte dele que é amarga pra caralho que ele teve que escolher uma escola tão distante.

Agora, Dean está mais do que na metade e está prestes a se mudar para um apartamento estranho e viver sozinho pela primeira vez em sua vida, e não está ansioso por isso. Ele sabe que outros caras da sua idade ficariam felizes em viver sozinhos, mas ele sempre gostou de dividir seu espaço. Ele gosta de como se sentia menos sozinho em sua casa sabendo que Sam também estava em algum lugar, mesmo que não estivessem necessariamente fazendo algo juntos na época.

Mas esses dias acabaram agora.

"Helloooo !? O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? Que sou parte da decoração ou algo assim?", Charlie pergunta de dentro do apartamento.

Dean sorri para sua amiga por cima do ombro. Ela tem um metro e cinquenta e cinco e é magra o suficiente, uma boa rajada de vento provavelmente poderia derrubá-la, mas isso não significa que ela não é durona como pregos e que ele não se encolhe quando ela o ataca com o visual certo. Ele definitivamente não quer ficar do lado errado agora.

"Não, Charls. Você é uma máquina de descompactação. Não poderia fazer isso sem você ", ele diz seriamente, olhando para a pilha de caixas vazias no meio da cozinha. Claro, ele não será capaz de encontrar nenhuma de suas próprias coisas por um tempo, mas pelo menos ele não terá que guardar tudo sozinho.

"Só não é muito útil para nos ajudar a carregar as coisas pesadas", diz Sam.

"Eu acho que é justo que todos nós joguemos com nossos pontos fortes, Golias", diz Charlie, atirando em Sam um sorriso inocente.

Dean ri porque Golias é estranhamente adequado para o quanto seu irmão está bem agora. Além disso, o garoto é tão alto quanto já é e tem apenas 19 anos de idade.

"Se ao menos você pudesse codificar as caixas para se movimentarem", Sam responde.

"Paciência, jovem gafanhoto", Charlie diz com uma piscadela. "Depois de hoje, é o próximo da minha lista. Mudança é um saco"

Dean se vê com uma onda repentina de apreciação por sua amiga tão forte que ele não pode deixar de ir até lá e envolver seu braço ao redor dela, pressionando um beijo rápido no topo de sua cabeça. Ela se aconchega ao seu lado e lhe dá um apertão apertado, conhecendo-o bem o suficiente para saber que ele só fica sensível quando realmente precisa. Ele está tão feliz por tê-la. Ele não tem a menor idéia do que faria se estivesse perdendo Sam  _e_ Charlie ao mesmo tempo, e ele é tão incrivelmente grato que são amigos.

"Vamos levar o colchão pro quarto, então pegar sua cômoda e as outras coisas grandes", diz Sam, arrastando-o verbalmente para longe do conforto dos braços de Charlie.

Charlie dá um tapinha simpático na bunda dele e diz:

"Fique forte, suado, produza mau odor corporal, irmãozinho. Eu e você podemos nos enrolar no sofá com um filme de garota  _depois do_ banho. "

Dean franze a testa e ela lhe dá um olhar significativo. Ele levanta o braço para cheirar a axila e faz uma cara de nojo. Ela está certa. Ele está fedendo.

"Foi mal, desculpe", ele ri.

"Não é sua culpa. Estou apenas no nível ideal de cheirar a axila", ela diz, colocando uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha enquanto se inclina para começar outra caixa.

Ele e Sam comprimem o colchão no único quarto do apartamento.

"Sua cama pesa uma tonelada, Dean", diz Sam.

"Vale a pena pela espuma da memória, cara. Minha segunda posse mais valiosa."

"Depois do seu carro. Acredite em mim, eu sei. Eu te conheço", Sam diz com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Dean é um cara simples. Ele gosta de hambúrgueres e torta, sua cama pecaminosa e confortável, o velho Chevy Impala de 1967, filmes de garota, cerveja barata e uísque suave, e sua família improvisada.

"Eu venho trazendo presentes!", outra voz chama da sala de estar, e ele e Sam trocam um sorriso enquanto caminham de volta para cumprimentar sua amiga Jo. O sorriso de Dean ilumina ainda mais quando ele vê que ela tem dois pacotes de cerveja e duas caixas de pizza em suas mãos.

"Eu acho que te amo", diz Dean apaixonadamente.

"Trouxe cerveja gelada também", diz ela com um mexer de sobrancelha.

"Não o encoraje", diz Sam, caminhando para pegar a pizza de suas mãos.

"Graças a Deus seus dias de bloqueio do pau estão quase acabando", diz Dean.

"Você quem diz, Winchester", Jo responde de brincadeira.

Ele sorri para ela, amando que os dois possam flertar tão abertamente sem ter que se preocupar, significa qualquer coisa. Eles basicamente cresceram juntos e ela é como sua irmãzinha honorária. Ele está cercado pelas três pessoas que o conhecem melhor do que ninguém, e mesmo que seja uma droga que Sam esteja saindo, pelo menos ele ainda tem Jo e Charlie.

Ele se aproxima para pegar uma cerveja de Jo, mas Sam pega-o antes que ele possa abrir, ignorando completamente a maneira como ele gagueja indignado.

"Cômoda, depois cerveja", Sam insiste.

"Por que você tem que ser assim, hein?" Ele reclama.

"Porque eu sei que no segundo que você sentar eu nunca vou te levantar de novo, e eu e Jo vamos acabar levando sua cômoda até aqui."

"Ainda não vejo qual é o problema", Dean brinca, mas ele se abaixa quando mostra a mão em alerta para Jo. "Ok, ok, estou indo. Não abusa, loirinha"

Não surpreendentemente, Jo não ouve nada, e ele é forçado a sair de seu apartamento pelas forças combinadas dela e de Charlie. Ele ainda está rindo quando ele desce as escadas. Ele e Sam pegam a cômoda da parte de trás da caminhonete de Sam e começam a caminhada de volta para o seu apartamento.

"Da próxima vez que eu me mudar, vou conseguir um lugar com um elevador", diz Dean entre respirações ofegantes.

"Você sabe, se você se exercitasse de vez em quando, não estaria ofegando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona depois de subir um lance de escadas", diz Sam.

"Você trabalha o suficiente para nós dois", ele responde. "E são  _três_ lances de escadas, bumbum mastigando."

E que coisa idiota para seu irmão dizer em primeiro lugar. Não é como se ele fosse gordo ou magro. Ele realmente chega ao ginásio com frequência suficiente para que seus braços fiquem bem tonificados. Ele  _pode_ ter um pequeno relevo no estômago, mas você só pode dizer quando ele está de camisa. E vamos esclarecer — ele odeia abdominais, e nunca vai fazer exercícios voluntariamente, então ele provavelmente sempre será, pelo menos, um pouco fora de forma. Ele fez as pazes com isso.

"Se ao menos funcionasse desse jeito", Sam ri com um aceno de cabeça.

Quando eles andam de volta pela porta segurando sua cômoda, ele percebe Charlie e Jo em pé e olhando pela janela. Não há muita visão desde que há outro prédio de apartamentos em frente a ele, então ele se pergunta para o que eles estão olhando. Ele e Sam colocam a cômoda no quarto e ele caminha até as meninas para satisfazer sua curiosidade.

"O que é tão emocionante por aqui?" Ele pergunta a eles.

"Olhe para o cara no apartamento bem ali", diz Jo.

Dean examina os apartamentos em frente a ele. Há cerca de seis anos que ele poderia facilmente ver graças às grandes janelas de retrato que cada apartamento tem, mas apenas duas não têm cortinas ou persianas fechadas. É bem óbvio o que as garotas estão vendo quando ele vê um cara usando o que parece ser chinelos de coelhinho fofinho, vestido com calças brancas de pijama e uma camiseta combinando com um monte de rosa ...

"Aquiles desenhos são... paus?" Dean pergunta, olhando para tentar vê-los melhor.

"Isso é o que parece, certo?" Charlie pergunta, claramente divertido.

"Pijama de pau", Jo ri.

"Ok, o  _que?"_ Sam pergunta, chegando por trás de Dean para procurar por si mesmo. "Sim, esses são definitivamente paus"

"Parece o seu tipo de cara, Dean", diz Charlie com um cotovelo nas costelas.

"Ha ha, muito engraçado", diz Dean secamente.

Mas na verdade é bem engraçado, e ele luta para conter sua risada imatura. À uma da tarde de um sábado, esse cara está andando por seu apartamento regando suas plantas usando pijamas de pau e pantufas de coelho. Ele não pode ver suas feições a partir daqui, mas é fácil ver que seu cabelo escuro está preso em cerca de trinta maneiras diferentes, e embora ele não possa ter certeza, parece que ele está preenchendo aquela camiseta bem. Não é uma visão ruim para ter em frente a ele.

"Quem usa pijama de pau?" Charlie pergunta.

"Alguém que obviamente aprecia um bom órgão sexual masculino", responde Dean, sorrindo.

Charlie bufa. "Ainda vou ficar na linha nada-de-pintos"

"Não se preocupe, você não está perdendo muito de qualquer maneira. A maioria deles acha que eles são muito melhores do que são ", diz Jo para Charlie.

Dean bufa de rir. "Você não está errada sobre isso", ele concorda.

"Aqui está uma ideia maluca. Podemos talvez comer pizza e  _não_ falar sobre paus? "Sam pergunta, fazendo uma careta.

"Eu estou  _tão_ no Time Sam agora", Charlie concorda.

Todo mundo se afasta da janela em direção à pizza depois disso, mas Dean fica na janela por mais um minuto. O cara vai para algum lugar em seu apartamento que ele não pode ver, e volta para a sala de estar sem seu regador e com uma caneca preta e amarela listrada que lembra uma abelha. O cara afunda em seu sofá, e mesmo de longe, ele pode ver o jeito que o cara adora o que tem que ser seu café pela maneira como seus ombros caem de alívio no primeiro gole. Dean sorri novamente, totalmente relacionado ao sentimento, antes de se afastar da janela para pegar uma pizza antes que tudo acabe.

       

 

Várias horas e mais do que algumas cervejas depois, Sam e Jo se foram e ele está deitado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Charlie. Os créditos do  _DUFF_ estão rolando e Dean suspira pesadamente.

"Duas pessoas quentes vão dos aminimigos ao amor. Por que essa merda nunca acontece na vida real? "Ele pergunta, rolando de costas para olhá-la de cabeça para baixo.

"Porque a vida real não é um filme de garota", Charlie responde.

"Mesmo assim"

"Você sabe que se estivesse em um filme do ensino médio que você seria o atleta quente que tem que dar uma chance à pessoa menos popular, certo?" Ela pergunta.

Dean zomba do comentário. Ele tem um rosto bonito, claro, mas ele não é um atleta e nunca foi legal o suficiente para ser um dos garotos populares. 

"Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que não deve ser tão difícil encontrar alguém e levá-lo a realmente se importar com você."

"Awn, é meu fofo Deannie se sentindo solitário?" Charlie brinca.

"Cale a boca", ele diz sem entusiasmo.

"Sério mesmo, eu pensei que você dispensaria homens e mulheres pelo resto da vida depois do que aconteceu com Bela e Mick"

Dean geme no lembrete. O trio que deu tudo errado e o deixou como o estranho quando Bela começou a foder o outro cara pelas costas.

"Eu pensei que nós concordamos em nunca mencionar isso de novo?"

"Você está certo - eu esqueci. Deixe-me reformular: Eu pensei que você dispensaria homens e mulheres por toda a vida", ela repete.

"Acho que estou começando a superar isso", ele admite com relutância.

"Já passou seis meses. E você não superou, não é mesmo?

Dean balança a cabeça. "Não estava sentindo isso até recentemente."

       

Domingo passa muito rápido para o gosto de Dean. Jo e Sam se juntam a ele e Charlie para o café da manhã, e depois todos voltam para seu antigo lugar para ajudar Sam a arrumar a caminhonete para sua viagem de dez horas até a Universidade do Texas. Ele implorou e implorou para sair amanhã para que ele pudesse levar Sam para lá, mas como ele já tinha tempo livre para a sua formatura, ele simplesmente não podia balançar. Ele e Sam ficam engasgados quando se abraçam apertados por um último e persistente (mas ainda viril) abraço, e ele se certifica de dizer a ele que o ama e como ele está orgulhoso antes de soltar completamente.

Sam diz para ele calar a boca com suas lágrimas, e para ter certeza de que o garoto não chore por todo o caminho até lá, Dean o coloca em uma chave de braço e bagunça seu cabelo até que Sam escapa e o prende contra o caminhão. Ele ainda não consegue parar de sorrir, porque o cabelo de Sam é uma droga de merda e agora Sam parece chateado em vez de chorar. A imagem mental de Sam dirigindo dez horas, enquanto um pouco irritado com ele, é muito melhor do que pensar em Sam dirigindo dez horas sozinho e chorando. Ele chama isso de vitória quando Sam sai com um sorriso divertido e uma onda para fora da janela.

Charlie e Jo os envolvem em seus braços quando ele deixa as lágrimas caírem depois que Sam está fora de vista, e uma vez que ele se recompõe, eles trancam a casa agora vazia e deixam as chaves na caixa de correio como o dono da casa disse a ele. . Ele realmente vai sentir falta deste lugar.

Os três se amontoam no Impala e partem em direção ao Alvo local, onde passam  _horas_ comprando um monte de merda para o seu apartamento para substituir as coisas que ele deixa Sam levar com ele. Ele não percebeu que precisava de um monte de coisas até não tê-lo. Como papel higiênico. Felizmente ele sempre mantém um papel no Impala. (Você nunca sabe quando você precisa de um lado da estrada para parar, e ele só teve que ouvir Sam puta uma vez sobre limpar sua bunda com uma folha antes de ter a certeza de sempre ter papel higiênico no carro.)

No momento em que eles guardam tudo e ele prepara as meninas para o jantar, ambos dizem que precisam ir para casa para se preparar para a semana de trabalho, e assim é deixado sozinho novamente.

Como ele faz o par de pratos que eles sujaram, ele reflete em seu dia. Tinha sido tão bom quanto ele poderia ter esperado. Especialmente considerando o quanto ele tem temido hoje. Ele sabe que vai demorar muito para se acostumar a ficar por conta própria e não ter Sam lá para fazer companhia a ele, mas ele fica lembrando a si mesmo que Sammy é um bom garoto e é bom para ambos se ramificarem um pouco. Sam vai ficar bem, e ele pode ficar bem também.

Ele  _está_ bem, ele repete para si mesmo.

Talvez, se ele pensar o suficiente, ele comece a acreditar.

_Não_ pensar em ser solitário faz sua mente vagar para o cara estranho no apartamento em frente a ele novamente. Lembrando-se do quão arrepiante ele se sentiu ontem à noite quando pensou em fazer com que os binóculos olhassem para o cara, ele consegue resistir a espiá-lo ... por dez minutos inteiros.

Resistir à tentação não é exatamente o seu forte.

Ele vagueia e seus olhos são imediatamente atraídos para a janela do cara estranho. A roupa dobrável do cara. Ele tem uma cesta de vime no chão na frente dele e pilhas de roupas já dobradas sobre a mesa de café. Parece que ele tem uma pilha de camisas, uma pilha de calças, uma pilha de meias e roupas íntimas e uma pilha de pijamas. O que é realmente estranho, é que o cara está usando algum tipo de prancha para dobrar suas roupas. Uma dessas coisas que ele viu empregados em lojas de roupas usam para garantir que as roupas expostas sejam dobradas corretamente.

Ele não tinha ideia de que as pessoas realmente usassem isso na vida real. E o que diabos? Ele está usando para dobrar suas calças de pijama ... e seus boxers? Quem  _dobra_ boxers? Ele nem mesmo faz o caminho certo antes de colocá-los fora. Ele não pode deixar de rir do sistema que o cara está passando. É como uma dança estranhamente sincronizada de algum tipo. Ele dobrou muita roupa em seu dia, mas nunca viu nada assim.

Ele não pensa sobre isso quando se inclina contra o peitoril da janela e apenas observa o cara dobrar sua roupa. A pilha na cesta fica menor e menor como seus movimentos precisos e rítmicos fazem o trabalho rápido de sua tarefa. Quando a cesta do cara estranho está vazia, ele se levanta e carrega cada pequena pilha para fora da sala, onde Dean só pode supor que ele a guarda antes de voltar para a última pilha. Ele percebe pela primeira vez que o cara está vestindo um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta rosa que tem letras grandes o suficiente para que ele possa lê-las facilmente: 

_Homens Reais Vestem Rosa._

Dean bufa quando pensa em como ele tem a mesma camisa em sua própria cômoda.

Quando o cara termina de guardar tudo, ele fica no meio da sala de estar e se entrega em um trecho que faz com que a boca de Dean fique um pouco seca na flexão do músculo, óbvio, mesmo a essa distância. O cara realmente é sarado. Quando ele levanta os braços acima da cabeça, sua camisa se levanta para revelar um lampejo de pele dourada, e Dean se afasta imediatamente com um rubor nas bochechas.

Ele pode estar disposto a se sentir um pouco assustador vendo o cara fazer coisas estranhas como dobrar sua roupa suja e regar suas plantas para que ele não se sinta tão sozinho, mas de jeito nenhum ele vai se deixar ser assustador o suficiente para ficar na janela e olhar o cara de uma maneira sexual. Ele não é um puto Tom, pelo amor de deus.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando ele está resolvendo alguma tensão da maneira antiga - com um pouco de pornografia, sua mão e um pouco de lubrificante - ele vê aquele flash de pele por trás de suas pálpebras toda vez que os fecha. Ele ouve os sons de dois caras fodendo em seu laptop enquanto ele imagina um homem grande e forte com cabelos escuros loucos prendendo-o em sua cama, e ele vem mais duro do que ele em meses. Ele nem terminou de limpar a mão quando já tomou a decisão de fingir  _que isso_ nunca aconteceu.

       

A única coisa que Dean ama tanto quanto seu irmão é seu carro. Está matando-o deixá-la estacionada no estacionamento esta manhã, mas ele está perto o suficiente para trabalhar agora que seria absolutamente inútil dirigir. São só duas quadras, mas ele não fez o passeio ainda assim ele deixa uma meia hora antes de seu turno começar só para ter certeza que ele tem muito tempo.

Já que ele não está mais rápido do que nunca, ele faz uma varredura das pequenas lojas de cada lado enquanto caminha. Faz apenas dez minutos que o banco em que ele trabalha aparece à vista, e seu olhar cai em uma pequena cafeteria que ele não havia notado antes,  _Cup of Life_  . Ele concorda com o nome da loja e decide aparecer para pegar uma xícara de café e levá-lo para o trabalho. Ele já tomou suas duas xícaras, mas, no que lhe diz respeito, não há muito café pela manhã.

Ele abre a pesada porta de madeira e imediatamente se depara com uma onda de calor e com o delicioso cheiro de café e produtos recém-assados. Não é de surpreender que a boca dele esteja molhada. Ele pode ter comido uma tigela de cereal, mas se algo parece tão bom quanto cheira, ele pode encontrar espaço para mais.

Ele entra no final da fila e olha para o menu do quadro-negro para verificar os preços, que são decentes para um lugar como este, e decide sobre sua bebida. Quando ele se aproxima da vitrine cheia de guloseimas, ele descobre que tudo parece tão bom quanto cheira, e decide comer um muffin de chocolate com banana para acompanhar seu café.

Quando há apenas uma pessoa à sua frente na fila, ele vê os trabalhadores atrás do balcão e parece que seu coração para. Há apenas um cara trabalhando - e ele parece familiar.

É o cabelo que primeiro salta para ele - embora esteja perfeitamente penteado no momento - mas, enquanto ele observa seus dedos habilmente trabalharem na caixa registradora na frente dele, ele tem certeza. Este é o cara estranho que vive em frente a ele.

Seu rosto imediatamente fica vermelho da cor de beterraba enquanto ele tenta não pensar em como ele está inesperadamente cara a cara com o cara que o deixou com vontade de bater uma na noite passada, mas mesmo tão envergonhado quanto ele é, ele não pode tirar os olhos dele. Ele é muito lindo. A personificação de alto, escuro e bonito. Seu cabelo escuro é apenas sexy por si só, mas emparelhar com os ombros largos, braços tão grandes que seus bíceps estão esticando as mangas de sua pólo de trabalho, e um queixo forte o suficiente para deixar Dean um pouco fraco nos joelhos - e sim, o cara está arrepiando seu corpo todo.

Então é a vez de Dean e o cara o enfeita com um sorriso - caralho sagrado, esses são lábios realmente rosados - e seus olhos azuis são tão brilhantes quanto o maldito céu - e ele de repente se esquece de como fazer as palavras saírem de sua boca.

"Bom Dia! Bem vindo ao Cup of Life. O que posso fazer por você?", o cara pergunta.

"Uh" é aparentemente todo o cérebro dele tem a capacidade de se formar. E sua voz conseguiu até mesmo quebrar aquela sílaba. Parece certo.

"Primeira vez aqui?", Pergunta ele.

Dean mal consegue acenar com a voz profunda do cara vai direto para o seu pau. Oh Deus. Como é justo que um cara seja tão gostoso, com um rosto  _tão_ bonito  _e_ com uma voz assim? Como ele deveria ser legal quando ele está quase literalmente desmaiando por causa desse cara?  _Muito gay para funcionar_ vem à mente e ele tem que tentar não rir de seu próprio cérebro estúpido por estar no modo GIF. O cara ainda está olhando para ele com expectativa e ele percebe que ele não respondeu a sua pergunta sobre o que ele está pedindo ainda. Aparentemente, ele vai ficar aqui como um idiota.

"Café", ele finalmente sai.

O cara sorri e balança a cabeça com aqueles olhos azuis demais dele brilhando de alegria. "Esse é um bom lugar para começar. Almejando algo extravagante, ou você quer dar uma chance à casa? "

"A mistura da casa é boa", diz Dean. 

Ah! Ele sabefalar.

"Pequeno, médio ou grande?"

"Uh, médio. E um bolinho de chocolate com banana também, por favor".

"Boa escolha. Eu prometo que eles sãotão bons quanto cheiram, a propósito, "o cara diz, atirando-lhe outro sorriso quando ele chega para tirar um do estojo de vidro e coloca em um saco de papel. Ele se move com facilidade, como se estivesse fazendo isso para sempre e esteja totalmente confortável consigo mesmo. Dean nunca realmente teve essa impressão das vezes que ele o observou pela janela  _(trepadeira,_  sua mente o lembra), mas ele adivinha que um cara que usa pijama de pau tem que ser bem confortável consigo mesmo. "Posso pegar seu nome para o seu pedido?"

Completamente pego de surpresa, ele responde: "Dick". As sobrancelhas do cara se levantam de surpresa e Dean estremece um pouco antes de se recuperar, "É como minha ex me chama de qualquer maneira."

O cara ri e rabisca  _Dick_ em sua xícara. "Não é a coisa mais estranha que eu escrevi em um copo, acredite em mim."

"Acho que vou ter que fazer melhor amanhã," Dean responde com um sorriso. Os lábios do cara esquecem e Dean mentalmente se dá um tapinha mental nas costas. 

"Me dá algo para esperar", o cara diz. "Hoje é US $ 4,25."

Dean tira uma nota de cinco dólares da carteira e entrega para ele. O cara repassa o troco, e Dean prende a respiração em antecipação pelo momento em que seus dedos tocam, mas, infelizmente, ele não recebe o  _zing_ que estava esperando. Ele sorri de qualquer maneira, lembrando-se de que a vida não é um rom-com, e toma seu muffin antes de deixar cair a mudança no frasco da ponta.

"Tenha um bom dia", diz o homem, e Dean acena com a cabeça enquanto se move até o final do balcão para esperar seu café. Ele acrescenta seu creme e açúcar quando chega e oferece ao outro trabalhador um sorriso amigável antes de ir embora. Ele olha por cima do ombro para o cara quente mais uma vez quando sai da loja, mas ele não está olhando, então ele sai sem dizer mais nada.

Ele ainda tem alguns minutos antes de o banco abrir, então ele desce na sala dos professores e pega o celular para mandar uma mensagem para Charlie entre as mordidas de seu bolinho.

**DEAN:**  GATO!   
 **DEAN:**  O cara estranho no prédio em frente ao meu trabalha na cafeteria bem ao lado do banco!   
 **CHARLIE:**  O cara com o pijama de pau?   
 **DEAN:**  Sim!   
 **CHARLIE:**  ... e isso é excitante?   
 **DEAN:** O cara é excitante   
 **CHARLIE:**  Você chamou ele pra sair?  
 **DEAN:**  Nem fodendo. Era como se meu cérebro estivesse em curto circuito. Foi fodidamente embaraçoso   
 **CHARLIE:**  Ah, isso é tão fofo!   
 **DEAN:**  Concordo heh heh   
 **CHARLIE:**  Você vai voltar, certo?   
 **DEAN:**  Amanhã de manhã com certeza. Espero não ser estúpido e ser capaz de formar palavras  
 **DEAN:**  Além disso, este café é muito bom   
 **CHARLIE:**  Tenho certeza que não tem nada a ver com quem fez para você! lol me mantenha informada!

Com o muffin fora e o tempo suficientemente morto, Dean pega sua xícara de café e sai para começar seu turno. Ele sabe que ele provavelmente não pode trabalhar em um banco para sempre, mas ele realmente gosta disso. Ele adora lidar com todas as pessoas diferentes que entram. Alguns são regulares de empresas locais que entram para fazer depósitos, alguns são os idosos que trazem suas contas para pagar uma vez por mês, e algumas são as pessoas que só entram para obter um novo cartão ou trocar dinheiro em outra moeda. De qualquer forma, não há dois clientes iguais e isso significa que não há dois dias no trabalho iguais.

Hoje, seu dia voa, e logo ele está voltando para casa. Ele olha a Cup of Lifea caminho, mas resiste ao desejo de aparecer lá dentro. Ele nem sabe se o cara vai estar lá de qualquer maneira. Então ele anda o resto do caminho para casa e continua a pensar sobre o nome que ele pode usar amanhã para ser mais estranho do que o que ele disse hoje. Se o pijama e a roupa que o cara usa são alguma indicação de quão estranho/excitante ele é, então ele tem que pensar em algo bom para causar uma boa impressão.

Ele entra em seu apartamento e instantaneamente sente uma onda de solidão bater nele. Sam estava quase sempre em casa quando chegava em casa, e essa volta para casa no final do dia para uma casa vazia levaria algum tempo para se acostumar.

Como Sam tem um link direto para seu cérebro, Dean mal pendurou as chaves no gancho perto da porta quando seu telefone começou a tocar no bolso.

Ele já está sorrindo quando desliza para responder: "Heyya, Sammy!"

_"Sam",_  ele corrige, fazendo o sorriso de Dean se alargar ainda mais.

"Foi o que eu disse", ele mente. "Como foi a unidade?"

"Tudo bem. Só perdi uma saída, mas foi fácil circular e encontrar o caminho de volta. E havia placas em todos os lugares para a escola, então achar isso foi moleza".

"Você se acomodou e tudo mais?" Dean pergunta, tirando os sapatos e indo para o sofá.

"Sim, eu estava bem batido quando cheguei aqui, então eu apenas carreguei tudo, joguei meu edredom e fui direto para a cama, mas esta manhã depois da orientação eu deixei tudo de lado."

Dean concorda com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que Sam não pode vê-lo. "Tem sua agenda e toda essa porcaria? E quanto ao seu companheiro de quarto?

"Não apareceu ainda, então é só eu até agora. E sim, eu tenho minha agenda. Tudo parece ótimo. Estou realmente animado!"

"Bom trabalho, garoto."

Ele deixa Sam balbuciar por um tempo, contando sobre seu dormitório, os professores que ele conheceu, o refeitório. O geek ainda continua por alguns minutos sobre a biblioteca. Ele parece feliz, então isso o deixa feliz. Quando o estômago de Dean começa a lembrá-lo, é hora de fazer algo para ele comer, ele diz a Sam que ele vai falar com ele amanhã e termina a ligação.

Ele vai trocar suas roupas de trabalho por moletom e uma camiseta, para não manchar nenhuma de suas roupas e voltar para a cozinha. Leva mais tempo do que deveria para se cozinhar um prato de nachos porque ele não pode encontrar nada em sua cozinha, mas ele finalmente descobre, e já que ninguém está aqui para dar a ele merda por comer na frente da TV, ele pisa seu prato e seu refrigerante na mesa de café e escava.

Por causa de seu  _comportamento gay demais para funcionar_ antes, ele coloca  _Mean Girls_  e se perde na história familiar, recostando-se e levantando os pés quando termina o jantar. O filme ainda não acabou quando ele começa a se perguntar sobre o que está acontecendo com o cara estranho / gostoso. Ele consegue esperar até que os créditos comecem a rolar antes que ele se levante sob a pretensão mental de colocar seu prato de lado e parar na janela no caminho de volta.

Dean sorri quando vê o cara regar suas plantas novamente. O cara não está mais em seu traje de café, mas em jeans apertados e uma camiseta preta com ... algo na frente. Ele espera que ele ande mais perto da janela, e uma vez lá, Dean pode ver que parece um dinossauro de desenho animado. Ele aperta os olhos tentando ver melhor e decide que sim, é provavelmente um t-rex. Ele não consegue ver o que as letras dizem por baixo porque ele está muito longe, mas saber tudo o que ele viu esse cara usar fora do trabalho é provavelmente algo estranho. Ele quase ficaria desapontado se não fosse.

Quanto mais ele observa o cara, mais parece que o cara está cantando, falando ou algo assim. Animadamente também.

A mão que não segura o regador se agita enquanto ele fala, gesticulando para que alguém se aproxime, e Dean tira os olhos dele para olhar para a sala atrás dele, mas não há ninguém à vista. Talvez alguém esteja na cozinha? Faria sentido se ele tivesse alguém para jantar ou algo assim. Ou o inferno, talvez o cara viva com alguém e ele nunca tenha visto a pessoa antes. 

O pensamento faz com que ele se sinta estranhamente triste. Então ele continua assistindo, esperando para descobrir com quem ele está falando, mas ele não vê ninguém. Ele fica lá o tempo suficiente para que a Netflix comece a tocar o que ele recomenda para ele depois de Meninas Malvadas, mas ninguém mais aparece, apesar de seu gesto. O cara faz uma pausa algumas vezes, como se alguém estivesse dizendo alguma coisa, mas depois começa a falar de novo.

Talvez ele esteja falando com as plantas? Ou ... falando sozinho? Dean não sabe qual é o mais estranho, mas ele imagina se  _ele_ estava falando sozinho, ele provavelmente não iria querer alguém para assistir, então ele relutantemente deixa a janela e volta para a cozinha para se fazer o almoço para amanhã.

Está muito quieto no apartamento, então ele liga algumas músicas e se sente drasticamente melhor com algo preenchendo o silêncio. Com nada melhor para fazer depois de fazer o almoço, ele pega o primeiro livro de Harry Potter do seu quarto e começa uma releitura. Ele sempre pode contar com a perda de tempo depois de investir em um livro, e mergulhar no universo de Harry Potter o faz se sentir menos solitário também.

São quase onze quando ele se afasta do livro. Como na noite passada, ele tranca a porta e depois vai até a janela novamente. Desta vez, o cara está sentado no sofá tricotando. Ele não pode dizer o que está fazendo - parece uma longa faixa de lã daqui - mas é cativante ver um cara jovem sentado em casa (sozinho?) fazendo tricô às onze horas da noite. 

_Fofo_. 

Ele só se deixa assistir por mais um minuto com um pequeno sorriso no rosto antes de ir para a cama.

 

 

[...]


	2. Capítulo 2

Na manhã seguinte, ele se veste e se prepara meticulosamente. Ele quer que o cara esquisito / gostoso o note como mais do que apenas um cliente desajeitado tropeçando em suas palavras. Ele pode fazer melhor que isso. Então ele coloca um botão de musgo verde que faz seus olhos estalarem (não que ele tenha algo naqueles brilhantes olhos verdes), enrola as mangas até os cotovelos e deixa alguns botões desfeitos, não querendo parecer tão vestido a ponto de parecer inacessível. Ele debate sobre a adição de um pouco de colônia, mas descarta a idéia quando pensa sobre como todo o lugar cheira a bicarbonato e grãos de café e o cara provavelmente não vai chegar perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro dele de qualquer maneira.

Com um olhar final no espelho e seu almoço na mão, ele tranca a porta atrás de si e se dirige para o  _Cup of Life_. O cheiro o atinge novamente quando ele abre a porta para o café, e apenas sabendo que o café e os assados  _são_  tão bons quanto o cheiro o faz sentir o perfume ainda mais do que ontem. Ele se sente nervoso e ansioso enquanto espera sua vez na fila e, finalmente, com o coração na garganta, ele está no balcão.

Ele colide os olhos com os do cara quente / gostoso e Dean sente seu coração fazer uma viagem em seu peito, mas desta vez ele está pronto para isso, então ele sorri para o cara e diz: 

"Bom dia."

"Bom Dia! Eu queria saber se você estaria de volta hoje ", o cara responde. 

_Ele se lembra de mim_  ,Dean pensa animadamente.

"Sim, eu trabalho no banco na esquina, então isso provavelmente será uma coisa diária agora", explica Dean. "Mistura de casa média e outro muffin. Sua escolha desta vez".

"Que pressão!", diz o cara, dando um soco na caixa e pegando uma sacola antes de escolher um muffin. "Há algo que você não gosta?"

Dean está tão ocupado olhando para as mãos do cara de novo - há algo hipnotizante sobre a maneira como o cara se mexe - ele mal registra a pergunta. Ele leva um segundo a mais para responder, então seu cérebro alcança seus ouvidos e diz: "Não. Eu gosto de tudo."

"Você e eu somos dois", o cara sorri. "Só isso por hoje?"

"Sim, obrigado."

"Nome para o seu pedido?"

O cara está sorrindo para ele, e ele acha que pode ver uma pitada de riso em seus olhos, então ele vai com o que ele tinha planejado. "Homem Morcego."

O cara bufa e balança a cabeça enquanto ele rabisca  _Batman_  em sua xícara antes de entregá-lo ao outro trabalhador. Dean pega sua carteira para retirar a nota de cinco dólares, e o cara pega: "Eu gosto disso mais do que Dick".

Dean não pode evitar o jeito que seus próprios lábios se esquivam, e percebe que este é um bom momento para colocar o,  _ei, eu sou um pouco gay_  pra fora. Ele levanta as sobrancelhas de brincadeira e responde: "Bem, eu prefiro Dick".

As bochechas do cara ficam um pouco rosadas, mas ele ri enquanto distribui seu troco. "Faça como quiser. Tenha um bom dia, Batman".

Dean abaixa os olhos por um breve momento antes que seu sorriso se torne um tímido, sem saber se ele foi rejeitado ou não, e consegue dizer: "Sim, você também", enquanto ele deixa cair a mudança no frasco da ponta novamente e desce para esperar seu café.

Ele acrescenta seu creme e açúcar e está prestes a ir embora quando ouve: "Ei, Batman?"

Ele levanta a cabeça para ver o cara quente parado ali enquanto o outro cara está na caixa registradora. "Se você ainda não tem planos, talvez você possa deixar o seu almoço em casa amanhã e podemos pegar algo para comer aqui no meu horário de almoço?"

Cor corre para seu rosto quando seu coração começa a correr, mas ele tenta jogar frio e balança a cabeça para cima e para baixo em resposta. "Sim, eu posso fazer isso."

"Meio-dia tá bom pra você?", Pergunta o cara.

"Sim, vai ser apenas alguns minutos depois disso, já que meu almoço começa ao meio-dia e eu tenho que ir até lá, mas eu estarei aqui."

"Parece bom. Deixe-me saber como você gosta daquele bolinho quando você chegar amanhã de manhã ", ele diz com um sorriso, então ele volta para a caixa registradora deixando Dean parado ali como um idiota.

Ele se sente como se estivesse flutuando para fora do café, e uma vez que ele passou pelas janelas da frente, ele dá vontade de fazer uma bomba em comemoração. O cara gostoso / estranho acabou de convidá-lo para sair em um almoço! Ele achava que ia ter que deixar seu número de alguma forma, mas boom! Um comentário sobre gostar de pau e ele conseguiu um encontro! Esta é a melhor terça-feira!

       

Ele e Jo têm planos de ver um filme naquela noite desde que é noite de promoção no cinema, então não é até as nove que ele tem uma chance de espreitar o cara quente do outro lado. Não que ele estivesse pensando sobre isso ou algo assim. Claro, sua mente pode ter vagado uma ou duas vezes sobre que tipo de coisa estranha o cara poderia estar fazendo, mas é normal estar se perguntando sobre um cara com quem você tem um encontro. É normal querer saber coisas sobre as pessoas que você está saindo.

Talvez não seja  _totalmente_  normal estar aprendendo assistindo o cara em seu apartamento quando ele não sabe que está fazendo isso, mas ele ignora essa parte de seu processo de pensamento em favor de se aproximar da janela.

O cara está tricotando de novo, mas desta vez ele não está fazendo tanto progresso, porque há uma pequena bola laranja de penugem com uma pata na perna do cara, e outra pata batendo no fio pendurado em suas agulhas. 

Cara gostoso / estranho tem um gato! Bem, tem que ser um gatinho, na verdade, porque não tem como um gato ser tão pequeno se não é novinho. Ele não consegue ver nada além de um lampejo de branco de onde ele está, mas a maneira como seus ombros estão tremendo e como ele continua inclinando a cabeça para trás é o suficiente para deixá-lo saber que o cara gostoso / estranho acha que o gatinho é hilário.

Ele sente que provavelmente estaria mais irritado do que qualquer coisa se estivesse tentando fazer alguma coisa e um gato continuasse batendo, mas esse cara obviamente não pensa assim. Esta é a primeira vez que Dean vê o corpo do cara tão relaxado fora do trabalho. Pelo que ele viu até agora, ele tende a se manter tão rígido quando está em casa, o que é meio estranho, considerando que normalmente seria o contrário para a maioria das pessoas. O cara parece mover as mãos com movimentos tão precisos e precisos quando está regando as plantas ou quando estava dobrando a roupa, mas sempre fica com a impressão de que a ferida do cara está um pouco apertada demais. 

Exceto por agora. Agora, tudo sobre ele está gritando contentamento. Dean não consegue tirar o sorriso de seu rosto quando o cara abandona toda a pretensão de realmente tricotar e começa a segurar o fio no ar e balançando para cima e para baixo para brincar com o gatinho. Fora de lugar nenhum, ele acha que o cara provavelmente não estava falando sozinho no outro dia, ele provavelmente estava falando com seu gato. Ele assiste por mais tempo do que deveria, sorrindo largamente para as palhaçadas do cara gostoso / estranho e o gatinho, mas finalmente encontra a força para se afastar da janela. 

Ele já começou um ritual estranho de ver esse cara, e se eles vão sair, ele deve realmente beliscá-lo pela raiz. O cara tem direito a sua privacidade, afinal. Ele assiste por mais tempo do que deveria, sorrindo largamente para as palhaçadas do cara gostoso / estranho e o gatinho, mas finalmente encontra a força para se afastar da janela. 

Na manhã seguinte, ele veste sua segunda camiseta favorita - um botão rosa suave que Charlie sempre diz a ele para que ele pareça macio e confortável - e faz a rápida caminhada até a cafeteria. O caminho é mais longo do que tem sido nos últimos dias, mas Dean gasta seu tempo com sabedoria, verificando o cara gostoso / estranho atrás do balcão em todas as oportunidades. Ele  _realmente_  gosta de quão espesso é o bíceps do cara em seu uniforme de trabalho. Quando é a vez dele, ele cumprimenta o cara com um sorriso amigável.

"Bom dia", o cara diz com um aceno de cabeça.

"Agora, é", Dean flerta, e o sorriso do cara cresce.

"Você está certo. O habitual esta manhã?

"Sim, obrigado."

O cara pega uma bolsa e pergunta: "Como foi o muffin ontem?"

Ele considera mentir, mas acha que, se tudo correr bem, ele vai conhecê-lo bem o suficiente para  _saber que_  ele estava mentindo. "Deveria dizer que as passas não eram as minhas favoritas, mas fora isso, tudo bem."

"Não tem como acertar em tudo", o cara responde brincando, e Dean dá-lhe um encolher de ombros envergonhado. Ele seleciona um muffin e entrega para Dean. "Não pode dar errado com blueberry."

"Eu estou totalmente de acordo"

"Nome para o café?" Cara gostoso / estranho pergunta a seguir.

"Jimmy Page", diz Dean. O cara olha para cima, mas não tem expressão no rosto. "Robert Plant?" Dean hesita com a expressão ainda vazia. "Mesmo?  _Mesmo?"_

Os olhos do cara ficam um pouco arregalados e ele ri nervosamente enquanto escreve Página no copo. "Tenho a sensação de que acabei de cometer um erro grave."

Ele não pode acreditar nisso. Quem não sabe quem é Jimmy Page? Ele ainda está balançando a cabeça em descrença quando ele entrega seu dinheiro. 

"Pelo menos eu sei que teremos algo para conversar no almoço", diz Dean.

"Você vai me ensinar tudo o que sabe?", Pergunta o cara de brincadeira.

O coração de Dean tropeça no peito dele. Ele lambe os lábios antes de sorrir e diz: "Isso vai demorar mais do que um almoço, acredite em mim."

O cara ri quando ele lhe entrega o troco. "Pelo menos temos algum lugar para começar. Vejo você no almoço".

"Mal posso esperar", diz Dean genuinamente.

Ele espera até que ele comece a trabalhar para colocar seu muffin para baixo para que ele possa enviar uma mensagem de texto para Charlie novamente.

**DEAN:**  ELE NÃO SABE QUEM JIMMY PAGE É   
 **CHARLIE:**  Todo mundo sabe quem é Jimmy Page.   
 **DEAN:**  Estou lhe dizendo! Nem mesmo quando falei Robert Plant! Ele não tem noção!   
 **CHARLIE:**  Talvez ele ouça techno   
 **DEAN** :: |   
 **CHARLIE:**  Ou K-Pop   
 **DEAN:**  Eu te odeio tanto   
 **CHARLIE:**  Ouça, eu sei que você ama o Led Zeppelin, mas nem todo mundo ouve a mesma música que você. Outros tipos existem.   
 **DEAN:**  Eu não sei se eu posso sair com ele se ele não conhecer Zep   
 **CHARLIE:**  Nem tente me dizer que Bela conheceu o Led Zeppelin quando você conheceu  
 **DEAN:**  Esse cara não vai me distrair com seu pau k-poper  
 **CHARLIE:**  Você não está errado, mas não seja nojento. Ele não pode exatamente andar por aí com seu pau saindo lol   
 **DEAN:** O que é uma pena  
 **CHARLIE:**  EU DISSE não seja nojento !!! Apenas dê uma chance ao cara! Há mais para uma pessoa do que um bom pau e que música ele ouve.   
 **DEAN:**  Sim, tudo bem. Eu te ligo depois do trabalho.   
 **CHARLIE:**  Vá pegá-lo, tigre!

Como de costume, porque ele está ansioso para almoçar, a manhã se arrasta. Ele sente que toda vez que olha para o relógio, o ponteiro dos minutos mal se moveu. Ele recebe vários olhares de seus colegas de trabalho por se mexer e estragar os depósitos até que  _finalmente_  é hora do almoço! Ele leva um minuto para usar o banheiro e consertar seu cabelo, e então ele faz a curta caminhada até  _Cup of Life_  .

Ele entra pela porta e olha para trás do balcão, mas cara gostoso / estranho não está lá atrás, então ele examina a sala e vê-lo sentado em uma mesa. Então caminha até lá e toma o assento em frente a ele.

"Hey", diz Dean, um pouco desajeitado.

"É bom ver você sem um contador entre nós", o cara responde.

"Agora é só uma mesa."

"Mas eu não vou pedir seu dinheiro desta vez", ele promete. "Como você se sente sobre os sanduíches da BLT no almoço?"

Dean concorda: "Funciona para mim. Devo pedir para nós?

"Não, deixa comigo" ele diz, sorrindo. Dean observa atentamente enquanto o cara faz contato visual com outro trabalhador atrás do balcão e lhe dá um aceno de cabeça. O cara atrás do balcão lhe dá um joinha, e então o cara quente / estranho diz: "Viu? Tenho amigos em todos os lugares"

"Uau, que atraente" Dean brinca.

"Eu espero que você esteja suficientemente impressionado."

"Quanto eu te devo pelo sanduíche?"

Cara quente / estranho balança a cabeça.

"Não é necessário. Eu tenho um bom negócio aqui, então é mais barato eu comprar. "

_Cara quente / estranho está comprando seu almoço._ Isso definitivamente faz disso um encontro, e seu sorriso cresce rapidamente. Ele abaixa a cabeça para tentar esconder e murmura sua apreciação. "Obrigado -" então ele para. Ele não sabe o nome do cara, e esta é a oportunidade perfeita para perguntar. "Desculpe, eu nunca peguei o seu nome antes."

O cara levanta uma sobrancelha. "Você acha que pode me dizer três nomes diferentes em três dias, e eu vou dar o  _meu_  nome assim?"

Dean ri levemente. "Você nunca pediu meu nome real."

"Ok, bem, você me diz o seu e eu vou te dizer o meu", o cara oferece, uma nota desafiadora em sua voz.

Dean inclina a cabeça interrogativamente. "Isso é um jogo agora?"

"Eu não sei, é?"

"Eu não sei. Eu meio que gosto de criar nomes diferentes para você todas as manhãs ", admite Dean.

"Mesmo quando não sei de quem você está falando?" O cara responde.

Dean segura a mão em seu coração como se tivesse levado um tiro. 

"Homem ainda ferido, tenha cuidado", diz ele a sério. "Só quando eu esqueci como você me quebrou esta manhã, você traz de volta como se não fosse grande coisa não saber quem é Jimmy Page  _ou_  Robert Plant."

Os olhos estupidamente azuis do sujeito estão brilhando de tanto rir, e Dean mal consegue acreditar em como esse cara é adorável. "Devo fingir que já não olhei o Google assim que você saiu?"

Dean bufa. "Que vergonhoso!"

O cara encolhe os ombros, mas concorda. "Não muito frequentemente encontro pessoas que me fazem rir de cara como você fez."

"Piadas de pau fazem isso o tempo todo", Dean diz orgulhosamente, o que só faz o cara bufando de rir novamente. Dean sorri, sempre satisfeito consigo mesmo quando consegue fazer as pessoas rirem.

"Então, eu estou assumindo que você é um grande fã do Led Zeppelin, sim?"

"Como um super fã, para ser completamente honesto com você", diz Dean. "Eu tenho escutado desde criança. Basicamente cresci com isso."

"Eu pensei que o Google disse que esse material foi lançado nos anos 70? Espere um segundo, quantos anos você tem? "O cara pergunta, estreitando os olhos.

"Relaxe, tenho 23 anos. É que meu pai que costumava ouvir quando eu era mais jovem", explica ele. "Ele me deixou viciado."

"Oh, tudo bem. Isso faz sentido. Eu estava pensando que provavelmente era mais velho que você.

"Sim? Quantos anos você tem?"

O cara ri. "Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?"

"Ah sim, nada pode dar errado aqui", Dean se esquiva.

O cara ri novamente. "Qual é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?"

"Eu poderia te insultar tanto que você poderia cuspir na minha xícara de café toda manhã", Dean responde rapidamente.

O cara inclina a cabeça para trás e uma risada alta rola para fora dele. "Por que não pensei nisso antes?" Ele finalmente responde, limpando a alegria de seus olhos.

"Agora eu realmente não estou brincando", diz Dean sério, mas o cara ri novamente suavemente.

"Tenho 30 anos."

_Homem mais velho._ "Droga. Eu definitivamente teria adivinhado mais jovem também."

"Pena que você perdeu sua chance. Agora você terá que encontrar outro jeito de me lisonjear."

"Não é difícil," Dean diz honestamente.

O cara sorri para ele com carinho. "Bem, eu vou aproveitar isso, já que estou assumindo que serão apenas algumas semanas até você começar a me assediar como o resto dos meus amigos."

Dean fica preso  _como o resto dos meus amigos_  e está mentalmente voltando atrás de tudo que esse cara disse a ele tentando se certificar de que eles estão na mesma página aqui quando a comida e o café deles forem entregues. 

Eles estavam apenas flertando, e muito abertamente, no que diz respeito a Dean, e o cara pagou pelo almoço. E quem apenas pergunta a alguém que eles só falaram duas vezes no almoço para serem amigos? Ninguém faz isso. 

Talvez o cara quente / estranho simplesmente não queira ser presunçoso assumindo que Dean quer sair com ele, ou talvez ele queira conhecê-lo um pouco melhor antes que ele tente fazer o pulo de estranho até hoje. Tudo bem. Ele pode fazer isso.

Cara gostoso / estranho diz: "Eu pedi o mesmo café que você pede de manhã para acompanhar seu sanduíche, mas se você quiser, eu posso trocar"

"Não, café está bem, obrigado", diz Dean, pegando metade de seu sanduíche. "Você se lembra das ordens de todos os seus clientes?", Ele pergunta antes de dar sua primeira mordida.

"Nem todos eles", diz ele. "Mas eu sou bom com rostos, e nós temos muitos regulares."

"Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer", diz Dean em torno de sua mordida, pensando em seus clientes no banco.

"O que me lembra - você disse que trabalha no banco na esquina. Você acabou de começar a trabalhar lá?

Dean mastiga e engole antes de responder: "Não, estou lá há quase três anos. Acabei de mudar para o bairro, no entanto".

"Ohhh. Então você anda para o trabalho agora, e é por isso que você começou a parar?"

"Sim. Não sabia o que eu estava perdendo ou eu teria estado aqui antes ", diz ele, dando uma piscadadela para o cara.

"Vou me certificar de passar isso para o chefe", ele responde, uma sugestão de um sorriso nos lábios.

Algo sobre a maneira como ele diz que tem Dean fazendo um palpite. 

"Então você é dono do lugar?"

"Eu sou. Eu praticamente vivi aqui nos primeiros anos, mas agora estamos indo bem o suficiente para que eu passe a maior parte das noites e dos fins de semana. "

"Boa coisa sobre trabalhar no banco também. Dias corretos e não muito cedo. A que horas você começa aqui todas as manhãs?

"Normalmente sete."

Dean faz uma careta. "Eu não sei como você faz isso."

"Eu bebo muito café excelente para me manter", diz ele.

"Cup of Life. Eu entendi o significado por trás do nome assim que o vi. Se houver algo que eu tenha, é preciso uma xícara de café antes que qualquer palavra seja dita pela manhã."

"Eu sabia que nos daríamos bem! Nós simplesmente não podemos conversar logo de manhã".

"Quase do jeito que eu prefiro de qualquer maneira", diz Dean.

"Então, o que te moveu para o bairro, se você não se importa de eu perguntar?"

"Eu e meu irmão mais novo morávamos juntos, mas ele acabou de ir para a escola no domingo. Não podia pagar o lugar velho por conta própria, então era hora de me mudar", explica ele.

"Então você está vivendo sozinho pela primeira vez?", Pergunta ele. Dean acena com a sua resposta. "Como vai isso?"

Dean pensa nas vezes em que viu esse cara sozinho em seu próprio apartamento e considera contar a ele como é solitário e como ele não sabe se vai aprender a amar o vazio que o apartamento sente o tempo todo ... mas a versão pública desse cara é muito mais vibrante e fácil do que ele esperava, e por algum motivo, ele não pode se abrir para ele ainda.

"Vai levar algum tempo para se acostumar, mas é bom poder andar nu sem alguém gritando sobre alvejante", ele diz, fazendo uma piada para tentar esconder como ele realmente se sente.

"Há regalias", o cara quente / estranho concorda.

"Você mora sozinho?" Dean pergunta, como se ele já não soubesse.

"Sim. Passei tanto tempo cercado por outras pessoas durante o dia que realmente anseio por minha solidão no final do dia. "

Dean literalmente não pode se relacionar com nada menos. "Eu espero que eu não esteja te deixando louco demais tagarelando durante o almoço hoje."

"Não, não, absolutamente não. Eu costumo gastar meu almoço com alguém. Eu raramente saio da loja durante um turno, então amigos ou familiares, e às vezes até clientes, vão se juntar a mim por uma hora. É tudo parte do dia."

"Que tipo de coisas você faz para relaxar no final do dia, quando você tem o seu lugar para si mesmo, então?" Dean pergunta.

"Eu gosto de correr", ele responde.

Dean se inclina sobre a mesa um pouco, forçando os ouvidos para se certificar de que ele ouviu direito. "Você gosta de  _correr?"_

Cara quente / estranho acena como se fosse uma coisa perfeitamente normal de se dizer. "Eu gosto. Corrida de longa distância. Eu tenho uma esteira no meu quarto de hóspedes junto com outros equipamentos de exercício, mas eu realmente prefiro correr do lado de fora quando o tempo está bom. "

"Uau, eu só corro se alguma coisa está me perseguindo. E só se eu achasse que teria uma chance de escapar disso. Caso contrário, qual é o ponto?", diz Dean.

O cara se arrepia novamente. "Saquei. Se eu te ver correndo, eu deveria começar a correr também."

Dean sorri, feliz que o cara não tentou ensiná-lo sobre trabalhar mais como Sam. "Isso é muito bonito, praticar exercícios. O único lugar pra onde eu ando é o trabalho. Eu gosto muito do meu carro para deixá-la pegando poeira. "

"Ela?"

Dean assente. "Meu bebê é definitivamente uma dama." O cara tenta e não consegue esconder seu sorriso. "O que é tão engraçado?" Dean pergunta.

"Nada", diz ele, obviamente mentindo. "Você é apenas a primeira pessoa que conheço que atribui um gênero ao seu carro."

"Bem, nem todo mundo tem um carro tão foda quanto o meu."

"Eu não sei nada sobre carros, mas eu sinto que a coisa educada a fazer é perguntar de qualquer maneira: que tipo de carro você tem?"

"Preto 1967 Chevy Impala. Interior de couro. Mint condition. "O cara dá a ele um olhar vazio e Dean suspira, resigna, e tira o celular do bolso. "Porque eu sei que você não sabe o que eu estou falando e é importante que você saiba, eu vou ter que te mostrar uma foto."

"Você tem fotos do seu carro no seu telefone?"

"Se você tivesse meu carro, você também teria" Dean responde com um sorriso. Ele encontra uma foto dele em pé na frente de seu carro e passa o telefone para o cara. "Vê?"

Ele dá uma olhada rápida na foto, mas Dean pode ler o desinteresse quando a vê.  _Droga_  . Isso é ruim. "Você está certo. É um carro muito bom ", o cara diz, exceto que ele claramente está enganando ele.

Dean decide ligar para ele. "Você acha que se parece com todos os outros carros."

O cara sorri e seu nariz enruga e pode ter sido a coisa mais fofa que ele já viu, se o cara não estava basicamente dando o ombro frio para seu orgulho e alegria. "Isso não é verdade." O coração de Dean tem um segundo para disparar com esperança antes que o cara atire, "É mais brilhante que a maioria dos carros."

"Oh meu deus, eu te odeio", diz Dean imediatamente, o que faz com que o cara desata a rir novamente.

"Vamos tentar algo um pouco menos propenso a fazer você sair daqui. Qual sua comida favorita?"

"Fácil. Torta, "ele diz, terminando seu sanduíche com uma mordida final.

"Torta? Isso não é comida, é uma sobremesa!"

Dean para de morder no meio da mordida e olha para o cara sem acreditar. Ele não sabe nada sobre Led Zeppelin, ele dispensou seu carro com um olhar e agora?  _Agora_  ele está insultando  _torta?_ Isto é um encontro do inferno ... exceto que os olhos do cara ficam um pouco arregalados, e ele tenta pressionar seus malditos lábios rosados em uma linha para esconder seu sorriso de novo, e caramba, por que ele tem que ser tão fofo?

"Eu coloquei meu pé na minha boca de novo, não é?", Pergunta o cara.

"Deixe-me dizer-lhe tudo o que você precisa saber sobre mim em 20 segundos ou menos, para que isso não aconteça novamente", diz Dean, respirando fundo. "Um dia perfeito para mim seria dirigir no meu carro com meu irmão no banco do passageiro e Zeppelin tocando alto nos alto-falantes. Nós parávamos para comer comida gordurosa que incluiria cerveja barata, um hambúrguer e uma torta para a sobremesa, e então eu apostaria em Sam para pegar um par de bebidas e encontrar alguém para queimar os lençóis por uma noite" - ele acrescenta com uma risada. "E você?"

"Um dia perfeito para mim incluiria o último, mas nenhum dos primeiros. Mais como ... dormir em casa, ter um dia inteiro para mim em casa, onde eu não precisei fazer nada para ninguém além de mim mesmo, ir por um longo caminho no tipo de clima onde está ensolarado, mas ainda não muito quente, sabe? Depois, entregue o sushi para o jantar e beba várias garrafas de bom vinho em paz e sossego até ... "

"O último?" Dean fornece com um sorriso, e cara quente / estranho acena.

"Quase parece que a única coisa que temos em comum é gostar de sexo", ele brinca.

Dean ri e responde: "E café".

E gostando de pau, a camisa do  _Real Guys Wear Pink_  , e chorando por bons livros, mas não é como se ele pudesse sair e  _dizer_  isso. Meio que torna isso difícil.

"Pelo menos sempre teremos isso", o cara diz, sorrindo. "E quem sabe? Talvez eu mude de idéia sobre o seu carro assim que eu a conhecer."

"Agora, eu gostei", diz Dean com entusiasmo.

"Prometo fazer os comentários apropriados para não ferir seus sentimentos."

"Ouça, eu sei que você está me acalmando agora, mas você realmente me feriu alguns minutos atrás, então eu só vou aceitá-lo de qualquer maneira", diz Dean com um sorriso, inclinando-se em sua cadeira e cruzando os braços em seu peito.

Ele pode ver os olhos do sujeito descerem até onde eles estão cruzados antes de dizer: "Então você não gosta de correr, mas obviamente você se exercita um pouco, certo?"

O sorriso de Dean cresce, mais do que um pouco satisfeito com o cara que o examina e a óbvia linha de atendimento. "Principalmente parte superior do corpo, e só assim eu não pareço um sorvete", explica Dean.

O cara solta uma risada e balança a cabeça. "Eu ouvi que algumas pessoas gostam desse tipo de coisa."

Dean levanta as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Ele definitivamente não está chateado com a implicação. "Puxa, eu não tinha ideia", ele mente, e o cara sorri para ele.

"Eu só perguntei porque estava pensando que fazer academia fora é algo que temos em comum. Para qual academia você vai?"

"Bem, eu estava indo para o 24 Hour Fitness porque estava no meu antigo apartamento, mas se eu puder encontrar algo mais perto, provavelmente vou mudar. Tem alguma recomendação?"

"Eu vou a um lugar local chamado World's Gym, é um par de quarteirões a leste. Eu poderia trazer você como meu convidado em algum momento, se você estivesse aberto à idéia ", ele oferece.

"Sim?" Dean pergunta, surpreso. "Isso não vai cortar sua solidão depois do trabalho?"

"Teríamos que fazer isso em um fim de semana", ele brinca.

Dean assente. "Sim, eu só vou de vez em quando, mas eu ficaria triste por isso."

"Eu não mantenho muita programação nos fins de semana. Podemos trocar números para que eu possa enviar uma mensagem para você ver se você está livre quando eu quero ir?"

"Eu costumo passar os fins de semana com um casal de amigos, mas se não estamos fazendo nada, eu estou dentro. Me dê o seu telefone."

Eles trocam de telefone, mas depois ele faz uma pausa, sem saber como digitar seu nome. Cara quente / estranho deve ter o mesmo pensamento. Seus olhos se encontram e o cara diz: "Sobrenomes?"

"Eu não sei, eu meio que gostei quando você me chamou de Batman", ele brinca. "Mas eu acho que funciona." Eles trocam de telefone e Dean não pode deixar de olhar para a nova entrada. "Novak, hein?"

"Isso mesmo, Winchester."

"Ainda mais fácil do que eu tenho te chamado na minha cabeça."

"Sério? Como tem me chamado?"

Dean abaixa a cabeça, envergonhado por não poder contar a ele. "Não, não posso fazer isto. Talvez algum dia."

"Deve ser algo bom se você está corando", brinca Novak.

"Minhas bochechas têm uma mente própria, não se preocupe com elas", Dean mente.

"Isso explica as sardas", diz Novak. O rubor de Dean se aprofunda com a menção de suas sardas e Novak ri novamente. "Agora você está apenas tornando isso muito fácil".

"Não seja um idiota", Dean diz levemente.

"Tudo bem, eu vou ter calma por agora."

Eles são interrompidos quando outro trabalhador chega. "Desculpe interromper, mas Brianna acabou de ligar doente para o seu turno esta tarde."

Novak inclina a cabeça para trás com um suspiro. "Eu estarei lá, obrigada." Então ele se vira para Dean. "Sinto muito em libertar você antes que nossa hora acabe, mas o dever chama."

"Não é grande coisa, eu entendo totalmente", garante Dean.

"Obrigado por almoçar comigo", diz Novak, sorrindo para ele suavemente. Deus, ele é tão fofo.

"Obrigado por comprar. Eu me diverti muito ", diz Dean.

"O mesmo", responde Novak, ficando de pé. "Eu te vejo amanhã de manhã?"

"Pode apostar", diz Dean, também de pé.

Geralmente, no final de um encontro, ele pelo menos entra em um abraço, mas vendo que o cara está no trabalho, ele não sabe se deve ou não. Felizmente, Novak lhe dá outro sorrisinho e estende a mão para o ombro dele, apertando-o rapidamente antes que ele se afaste. Sem qualquer outro motivo para ficar, Dean pega seu café ainda meio cheio e volta ao trabalho.

Ele nem tem certeza de como se sente sobre o almoço. Ele se divertiu, mas mais do jeito que ele se diverte com Charlie e Jo do que como ele normalmente se sente durante um encontro. Ele passa a tarde repassando suas conversas em sua mente. O cara é obviamente esperto, considerando o quão rápido ele é, e não há como negar o quão atraído Dean é por ele. 

Mas além disso ... ele não é realmente o tipo dele. Vinho e sushi no dia perfeito? Ele poderia engolir o vinho se ele tivesse que (e ele iria para a pessoa certa), mas sushi é muito fora de sua zona de conforto, e nada  _perto_  de seu dia perfeito. E nem sequer comece com ele na coisa de corrida.

Ele congela no meio do caminho trocando dólares americanos por pesos quando percebe que Novak e Sam provavelmente se dão melhor do que  _ele_  e Novak. A primeira vez que ele está interessado em conhecer alguém desde o fiasco de Bela e em vez de encontrar alguém que ele gosta, ele encontrou o melhor amigo perfeito para Sam. 

Quem por acaso é o cara mais bonito que ele colocou os olhos em sua  _vida_.

Ele corre o caminho inteiro para casa, transforma-se em suor imediatamente, e deita de cara no sofá com um gemido alto e prolongado. Que porra de um azar. Quanto mais ele pensa sobre isso, mais ele pensa sobre como ele nunca se sentiu uma coisa quando o cara deu um pequeno aperto no braço. Nunca sentiu nada quando seus dedos tocam quando trocam dinheiro. Ele gostava da companhia de Novak e definitivamente gostava de olhar para ele, mas não havia nenhum ponto durante os quarenta minutos em que ele pensou em talvez estender a mão para pegar sua mão ou até mesmo como seria beijá-lo. Não faz o menor sentido.

Pela primeira vez desde que ele se mudou, ele não olha pela janela a noite toda.


	3. Capítulo 3

Dean se veste tanto quanto ele é permitido para o trabalho na quinta-feira, o que basicamente significa calça cáqui em vez de calças. Mas ele não está sentindo o  _vestido todo para impressionar_   hoje. Ele dá a Novak o nome de Han Solo esta manhã e Novak diz: "Star Wars, certo?"

Dean sorri. "Eu acho que teria morrido se você não soubesse quem era."

"Fui forçado a assistir a pelo menos um dos filmes, mas não consegui nem saber qual era", admite Novak.

"Você - você está me dizendo que nunca viu a trilogia Star Wars?"

"Aha! Pergunta enganosa, certo? Porque tenho certeza de que há mais de três.

Dean ri. "Aceite minha palavra, os últimos três não contam. Embora o novo tenha sido bom".

"Eu ouvi muito sobre isso, acredite em mim. Vejo você amanhã, Winchester."

"Han Solo", corrige Dean com um sorriso.

Então ele ainda gosta de suas interações, ele pensa consigo mesmo enquanto caminha para o trabalho. Ele pensa no que Charlie dissera na noite anterior quando finalmente atendeu o sexto telefonema. Talvez ele só precise conhecê-lo melhor. Charlie havia apontado que Dean acha que Novak e Sam são parecidos, e não há ninguém com quem Dean prefira passar mais tempo do que Sam, então se ele puder se dar bem com Sam, ele deve se dar bem com Novak. E como ela disse, se tudo mais falhar, não é uma coisa ruim ter outro amigo. Pode ser realmente bom ter alguém para ir ao ginásio de vez em quando, agora que Sam se foi.

São esses pensamentos que finalmente o trazem de volta para a janela antes de ele ir para a cama na noite de quinta-feira. Novak está com calças pretas e azuis de pijama xadrez e uma camiseta que parece ter algum tipo de brasão na frente, mas é difícil dizer o que é porque o cara está dançando ao redor da sala com um espanador. Um espanador de verdade. Ele nem sabia que as pessoas realmente usavam essas coisas - e esse pensamento imediatamente o lembra do aparelho de dobrar roupas que ele viu usando antes. Aparentemente, o cara gosta de coisas estranhas.

Novak continua dançando ao redor da sala, balançando os quadris com absolutamente  _nenhuma_  delicadeza, e Dean não pode deixar de sorrir com a visão. Então o cara é gracioso como o inferno quando se trata de suas mãos e dedos, mas seus quadris são apenas um pesadelo rítmico. O sorriso de Dean cresce, os movimentos de Novak ficam mais selvagens e ele realmente empurra para frente de vez em quando. Ele meio que quer fazer um vídeo porque essa merda é hilária e ele provavelmente se tornaria viral. Enquanto Novak dança mais e mais perto da janela, Dean se afasta, não querendo arriscar a chance de Novak ter um vislumbre dele olhando. Em seguida, a crista de sua camisa aparece ao mesmo tempo em que as grandes letras azuis nas calças ficam legíveis:  _Corvinal_  .

Puta merda, Novak é um fã de Harry Potter! 

E ele é um corvinal? Dean rapidamente folheia as características que ele conhece sobre a casa da Corvinal: sagacidade, sabedoria, criatividade, originalidade, aceitação. Sabedoria e sabedoria definitivamente se encaixam, e criatividade, também, ele adivinha, já que o cara tem seu próprio negócio. Mas como a maioria das pessoas, quando ele pensa em Corvinal, ele pensa em Luna Lovegood, e não há  _nada_  similar entre Luna e Novak.

Mesmo quando ele tem esse pensamento, Novak gira em um giro muito descoordenado, e Dean explode em gargalhadas. Ok, talvez a versão privada de Novak seja um pouco parecida com Luna depois de tudo, dançando sozinha. Enquanto Novak começa a usar o espanador como microfone enquanto ele balança os quadris novamente, Dean se pergunta o que ele tem que fazer para ter um vislumbre desse lado bobo dele em público. É muito fofo. Ele se afasta da janela com relutância, ainda com um sorriso no rosto e calor no peito, e adormece naquela noite com um plano para tirar o verdadeiro Novak de sua concha.

Sexta de manhã, Dean está pronto. Ele passeia pela  _Cup of Life_  com um sorriso já puxando os cantos da boca. Assim que ele entra pela porta, é um caos absoluto. Onde geralmente há um punhado de pessoas na fila à sua frente, hoje há pelo menos uma dúzia, e a fila não parece estar se movendo tão rápido quanto normalmente. 

Curioso, ele estica o pescoço ao redor da fila e vê uma placa escrita à mão gravada na  _ordem aqui_ assine acima da caixa registradora que diz: "DINHEIRO APENAS". E agora faz sentido. As máquinas de débito / crédito devem estar inativas. Ele tem muito conhecimento em primeira mão sobre como um sistema defeituoso pode acabar um dia no trabalho, e ele tem certeza de que Novak está lidando com clientes mais ranzinzas do que o normal, considerando como poucas pessoas realmente carregam dinheiro hoje em dia. Ele imagina que ficaria muito aborrecido se de alguma forma não visse a placa, esperasse na fila, e então lhe dissessem que não podia comprar nada, a menos que tivesse dinheiro.

Novak também deveria colocar uma placa na porta.

Eventualmente é a vez dele, e Novak visivelmente relaxa quando vê que é ele.

"Acho que você não vai me dizer bom dia hoje, hein?" Dean pergunta.

"Bom dia e manhã não vão juntos hoje, não", diz Novak, já procurando um muffin na vitrine. Não há muito tempo para conversa fiada hoje.

"Você tem um pedaço de papel lá atrás que eu posso usar? Achei que poderia ajudar a colocar uma placa na porta sobre a única coisa em dinheiro para que as pessoas possam ver antes de entrarem."

Novak congela por uma fração de segundo antes de colocar o muffin na sacola. "Essa é uma ótima idéia, obrigada."

"Eu as tenho ocasionalmente", diz Dean com um sorriso.

Novak pega uma xícara e pergunta: "Nome?"

"Lovegood," Dean responde, sorrindo.

Novak franze a testa. "Isso não é um nome", diz ele, mas ele rabisca no copo de qualquer maneira.

"Eu acho que Luna e Xenophilius podem discordar disso."

"Parece que você acabou de espirrar", diz Novak, aceitando o dinheiro que Dean lhe oferece.

Uau, tudo bem. Então, Novak realmente vai fingir que não sabe nada sobre Harry Potter. É estranho como o inferno.

"Certo," Dean finalmente responde, pegando seu troco e indo até o final do balcão.

Novak pega um pedaço de papel e escreve CASH ONLY novamente, coloca um pedaço de fita nele e passa para Dean. "Se você pudesse pregar isso na porta ao sair, você seria meu protetor de vida."

"Ok eu coloco", promete Dean.

"Obrigado, Winchester. Realmente". Os olhos de Novak são suaves e Dean sorri tranquilizadoramente.

"Não há de que"

"Vou mandar uma mensagem para você amanhã", diz Novak por cima do ombro quando ele retorna ao caixa.

Dean levanta a voz para se certificar de que ele pode ser ouvido de tão longe quanto ele e diz: "Espero que seu dia fique melhor."

Novak lhe dá um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e Dean sai da loja pensando que só o sorriso é uma boa razão para tentar conhecer melhor o cara. Se ele pudesse fazê-lo sorrir dessa maneira com mais frequência, ele tem certeza de que não importaria o pouco que eles têm em comum. Ele é tão lindo quando ele sorri como se ele pudesse se importar menos se eles aparecessem com ar suficiente para realmente conversar ...

       

Sexta à noite é gasto jogando mini-golfe com Jo e Charlie e perdendo espetacularmente para ambos, mas só porque ele é tão bom que o desafiou a jogar com a mão esquerda. Ele achava que ainda poderia oferecer um desafio decente dessa maneira, mas na verdade ele superestimou a si mesmo. 

Está tudo bem, porque todos os três riem tanto de seus terríveis chutes que valem a pena. Além disso, ele começa a considerar opções sobre Novak.

"Eu acho que é super superficial", diz Charlie, imediatamente colocando Dean de volta.

"É  _estranho_  , mas não é esquisito. Vamos. Você nunca fingiu ser ignorante de algo para tentar parecer mais legal? "Dean pergunta.

Ela prende-o com um olhar cheio de diversão, o que é mais eficaz considerando o vestido verde Minecraft que ela usa para jogar mini-golfe. "Isso realmente soa como algo que eu faria?"

Dean bufa. "Não, de jeito nenhum. E você, Jo?"

"Eu fiz o oposto", admite Jo. "Fingir saber mais sobre algo do que eu realmente sei para tentar parecer melhor, mas o contrário? Eu não vejo como fingir ser burro faria alguém parecer melhor."

Dean balança a cabeça. "Não, eu não penso assim. Se ele é, ele é uma droga, porque ele ainda parece estupidamente inteligente.

"E isso não funcionaria com você de qualquer maneira", Jo oferece.

"Não."

"Ele não sabe disso", diz Charlie. "Ele só viu você em suas roupas de trabalho chiques, todas vestidas com esplendor. Ele nunca viu seu idiota interior como nós"

"Eu prefiro nerd, muito obrigado", diz Dean, principalmente provocante. "E eu não sou tão nerd."

"Cara. Harry Potter, Guerra nas Estrelas, quadrinhos, cosplay ... "Charlie lista.

"Ok, ok, tudo bem. Então, o que você está dizendo sobre Novak?"

"Eu estou dizendo que você precisa mostrar a ele como você é realmente nerd."

"Bem, isso é meio que o que eu estava indo com a coisa Lovegood, e ele só bancou o estúpido." Jo não consegue esconder uma risada. "O que é tão engraçado, loira?"

"Desde quando  _você_  desiste depois de um tiro?"

Dean sorri. Ela está certa. Ele é mais teimoso que isso. "Ok, você tem razão. Como você acha que eu mostro meu nerd interior na academia? Não é exatamente o ambiente ideal para os nerds ".

"Não, você está certo. Ele provavelmente vai pensar que você é ainda mais burro depois de ver o jeito que você pavona na academia ", diz Jo.

"Foda-se", Dean diz levemente, fazendo com que Jo ponha a língua para fora em resposta.

"Sério, você deve tentar não fazer isso", Charlie concorda. "É um enorme desligamento. Mas voltando a ser nerd em vez de babaca. E se você usar uma de suas camisas de Harry Potter?"

"E você ainda tem aqueles boxeadores da Grifinória, certo? A banda provavelmente mostraria enquanto você está se exercitando ", acrescenta Jo.

"Mas se ele já fingiu não conhecer Harry Potter, você acha que vai funcionar?", Pergunta ele.

"Vale um tiro", diz Jo.

"E honestamente, eu sei que disse que valia a pena tentar conhecê-lo se você acha que ele é tão sonhador, mas se ele vai mentir para você novamente depois que você revelar seu nerd interior, eu acho que você provavelmente deveria seguir em frente."

Jo acena com a concordância dela. "Eu também acho. Se ele vai mentir sobre Harry Potter de todas as coisas, quem sabe o que mais ele estaria disposto a mentir?

Isso é o que Dean mantém circulando de volta para uma vez que ele voltou para casa naquela noite. Quando ele verifica a janela antes de ir para a cama, Novak ou não está em casa ou já está na cama porque todas as luzes estão apagadas.

       

Na manhã seguinte, Dean acorda e vai até a janela com sua xícara de café, como de costume. Ele olha por ela e precisa piscar os olhos, ter certeza do que vê. Ele ainda deve estar sonhando. Ele sacode a cabeça, bebe mais alguns goles de café, mas não. Isso está realmente acontecendo.

Novak está de pé no meio da sala de estar com uma  _fantasia de pirata_. Calça preta, botas grandes, blusa, um lenço vermelho em volta da cintura e um chapéu de pirata em suas mãos, cheio de penas, que é o que a pequena bola laranja está observando. Ele observa enquanto Novak segura o gatinho por alguns minutos antes de colocar o chapéu na cabeça e sair de seu apartamento como se fosse totalmente normal estar usando uma fantasia de pirata às nove horas da manhã de um sábado.

Meia hora depois, Dean terminou suas duas xícaras de café e tomou banho e se vestiu. É estúpido tomar banho só para ir ao ginásio, mas ele nunca se sente totalmente acordado até o banho, então ele faz isso de qualquer jeito. Ele está feliz, porque há uma mensagem esperando por ele quando ele sai do chuveiro.

 **NOVAK:**  Você está livre para ir ao ginásio esta manhã?   
 **DEAN:**  Sim, eu estou pronto para ir quando você estiver.   
 **NOVAK:**  Encontro você em 20 minutos? Eu vou esperar por você na porta da frente.   
 **DEAN:**  Até logo!

Então, vestido com sua camiseta de  _As Relíquias da Morte_ , calções esportivos vermelhos e sua mochila jogada por cima do ombro com sua muda de roupa dentro, ele sai para a academia para se encontrar com Novak. Quando ele entra no estacionamento, ele pode ver Novak já esperando na porta como prometido, então ele sai e caminha para encontrá-lo.

Novak está usando um par preto do mesmo tipo de calção que Dean está usando, e uma camiseta laranja com malha nas laterais. Ninguém deve ficar tão bem em laranja, mas Novak tira de letra, talvez em parte porque seus bíceps estão em plena exibição devido ao corte das mangas.

"Hey," Dean cumprimenta-o, lutando para não abertamente cobiçar o cara.

"Oi", ele responde. "Ouvi você vindo de um quarteirão de distância."

Dean sorri. "Ronrores como um grande gato velho, não é?"

"Se você diz", Novak responde com uma risada. "Eu vou dizer que você tem uma presença dominante"

"Eu acredito", diz Dean, caminhando pela porta que Novak abre para ele. Dean o segue até a recepção, onde Novak entrega cuidadosamente seu cartão de membro para assinar Dean como seu convidado.

"Posso pegar o seu primeiro e último nome?", A adolescente pergunta a ele.

"Uh", diz Dean, passando os olhos para Novak.

"Sim, Winchester, primeiro e último nome", diz Novak com um sorriso.

Dean revira os olhos para ele e se inclina na bancada em conspiração para a garota. Ele liga o feitiço na forma de olhar timidamente para ela através dos cílios e morder o lábio inferior por um segundo antes de falar. 

"Nós meio que temos uma competição acontecendo onde não estamos usando os primeiros nomes. Posso apenas sussurrar para você para que ele não ouça?"

A garota corre profundamente até as pontas das orelhas, mas se inclina para que ele possa sussurrar para ela, depois se afasta lentamente com um aceno de cabeça uma vez que ele faz. Ele dá uma piscadela e diz: 

"Obrigado querida".

Quando ele se afasta, Novak está balançando a cabeça para ele com um olhar carinhoso no rosto. Quando se afastam da garota, ele diz: "Você gostou disso, não é?"

"O quê?" Dean pergunta, fingindo inocência.

"Flertando com aquela pobre garota para conseguir o que você queria."

"Primeiro de tudo, eu me ofendo com a  _pobre garota_. Como se ela não tivesse gostado se eu estivesse flertando com ela?"

"Ok, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só quis dizer  _garota_ porque ela não tem uma chance com você. Ela não sabia disso, mas eu sei porque você disse que gosta de rapazes ", diz Novak. "Portanto, pobre menina."

"Na verdade, eu balanço os dois lados", diz Dean, a resposta familiar em seus lábios da quantidade de vezes que ele teve que explicar isso. "Embora menores de 21 anos seja fora de questão pra mim"

Novak ri. "Bem, é bom saber que você tem limites."

"Eu não estava realmente flertando com ela de qualquer maneira. Apenas encantando-a", ele explica, não querendo que ele pensasse que ele realmente tentaria flertar com outra pessoa enquanto estivesse com ele.

"Você não é tão encantador comigo", Novak comenta, segurando a porta da sala de mudança aberta para ele.

"Sim, bem, ela não é tão gostosa como você é", diz Dean em um tom de voz provocante, embora isso seja realmente exatamente o porquê.

"E todo esse tempo eu pensei que você estava aqui apenas para o passe de ginástica livre", Novak brinca com ele.

"Nah, pelo menos metade é o seu rosto bonito."

Novak ri enquanto ele procura por um armário vazio. Encontrando um, ambos jogam suas malas dentro e Novak trava antes de ele liderar o caminho para a sala de ginástica.

Novak vai até uma bicicleta de spin enquanto Dean vai até uma das barras de bíceps de cabo grátis. Ele configura para um começo fácil e começa a trabalhar. Ele aumenta o peso enquanto vai, e uma vez que ele chega aonde ele está mais confortável, sem se esforçar muito, ele começa a contar suas repetições em sua cabeça. Seus olhos vagam quando ele conta, e ele sente como se sua boca se transformasse em pó quando eles caíssem em Novak na bicicleta de spin.

Como diabos ele nunca notou o quão grossas são as coxas do cara? As cordas fortes dos músculos já são duras o suficiente, mas ele continua subindo em um agachamento sobre o assento e depois abaixando-se devagar antes de começar tudo de novo, e a mente de Dean dá um salto voador na sarjeta. Como se isso não fosse mais do que suficiente, os braços de Novak estão se esforçando para manter a parte superior do corpo no guidão, os músculos flexionados mais do que Dean já os viu na cafeteria, e ele literalmente não consegue tirar os olhos dele.

Ele é muito consciente do sangue correndo para se juntar entre as pernas dele e o momento exato em que seu pau começa a arder, e não há nenhuma maneira que ele possa deixar que isso aconteça na porra da academia enquanto ele está usando shorts pequenos e finos que não são Não vou esconder nada. Ele fecha os olhos, lutando contra a imagem de quão bom Novak pode parecer se levantar e cair em cima  _dele em_  vez daquela bicicleta, e vira a cabeça enquanto pode. Prestando mais atenção à máquina agora, em vez da visão pornográfica limítrofe atrás dele, ele volta a contar os representantes.

Vinte minutos depois, ele passa a trabalhar em seu tríceps em vez de em seu bíceps, e seus olhos caem em Novak também trocando de máquina. Ele chama a atenção e trocam um sorriso enquanto Novak lhe dá um joinha para o trabalho. Com os lembretes de Charlie e Jo sobre o fato de não estar  _brincando_  ainda fresca em sua mente, ele é capaz de resistir à vontade de se exibir. Não que ele ache que isso tenha um grande efeito sobre um cara como Novak, mas não há nada de errado em querer destacar seus atributos para alguém tão excitado quanto ele.

A mente de Dean, em seguida, desaparece completamente quando Novak sobe em uma máquina de remo. Ele se acomoda e Dean não consegue segurar completamente um som suave e estrangulado quando vê os braços e as pernas de Novak trabalhando juntos. E aqueles malditos ombros. Dean quer envolver as pernas ao redor deles com os dedos enterrados naquele cabelo escuro de  _ontem_  . Aqueles lábios cor-de-rosa pareceriam tão inacreditavelmente cheios - e jesus cristo ele está prestes a ir de pau duro ao maldito ginásio.

Este foi um erro terrível.

Pensando desesperadamente em Sam - sua matança irrefutável - ele imediatamente sente que as coisas começam a se acalmar e mentalmente elogia seu irmão por sua existência. O garoto o colocou em alguns pontos difíceis da vida, ele pensa consigo mesmo com uma risada.

Então ele não pode olhar para Novak. É simplesmente impossível observar o poder e a força que esse cara possui sem mandar Dean para o modo inferior carente e essa não é a impressão que ele deveria estar fazendo no meio de uma academia pública. Ele faz um pacto silencioso consigo mesmo para olhá-lo apenas por dez segundos de cada vez. Dessa forma, se ele começa a sentir as coisas indo para o sul - literalmente - ele deve ser capaz de desviar o olhar rápido o suficiente para voltar ao controle.

E isso parece funcionar. Ele e Novak trocam sorrisos e têm algumas conversas silenciosas entre eles sobre as pessoas ao seu redor - uma garota que está fazendo chugging soa como um trem na esteira que tira uma risada abafada de ambos, e um que obviamente está usando a desculpa de aprender como se exercitar para monopolizar o tempo de um dos trabalhadores que fica de olho em Dean - e ele se sente como se estivesse realmente se divertindo. É como se estivesse trabalhando com Sam, além do problema recorrente do tesão. Tudo vai ficando aveludado até que ele sente uma mão larga no ombro e olha para ver Novak parado ali.

Seu cabelo está úmido de suor, seu rosto está brilhando e vermelho de esforço, e uma gota perdida desliza lentamente por sua têmpora e por sua bochecha. Os olhos de Dean acompanham o movimento avidamente, incapaz de parar de pensar em como ele iria beijar o salgado se estivesse suando em outras circunstâncias, quando a voz de Novak o traz de volta para si mesmo.

"Como costumo vir sozinho, quase nunca consigo fazer isso, mas você pode me ver no supino?" E lá vai aquela mente traidora novamente. Novak deitado de costas com as pernas esticadas, os braços tensos e os músculos ondulando enquanto ele prova o quão forte ele é ... "Podemos alternar a mudança se você quiser?"

Ele quase se envergonha com outro pequeno gemido na  _troca de_  palavras , mas ele limpa a garganta e acena com a cabeça. "Sim, eu posso localizá-lo."

O que mais ele vai dizer?  _Desculpa cara, meu pau tem dezesseis anos de novo e eu não sei como te ver sem ficar rígido._

Então ele praticamente tem que raspar a mandíbula do chão quando vê que Novak põe os pesos por cento e cinquenta libras.

"Você está falando sério?" Dean pergunta.

Novak levanta uma sobrancelha. "A maioria dos homens pode pressionar pelo menos seu próprio peso corporal. Não é?

"Uh, não", diz Dean honestamente. "Isso é mais um tipo de Sammy do que o meu."

Novak lhe dá uma olhada avaliadora. "Você pode tirá-lo de mim se eu soltá-lo?"

Dean bufa, tentando não parecer insultado por ter que perguntar isso. "Sim provavelmente".

"Você parece que pode, não me leve a mal, mas seria incrivelmente estúpido da minha parte esperar até que fosse tarde demais", diz ele, ficando em posição no banco.

"Justo o suficiente", responde Dean. "Você quer um elevador?"

"Não com isso. Talvez quando eu adicionar mais ", diz ele.

"Quantas repetições você vai?"

"Vamos começar com oito", responde Novak. Dean assente e observa cuidadosamente enquanto os dedos de Novak tomam posição no bar.

Dean quase suspira quando ele levanta como se fosse leve como uma pena.

 _Merda._ Ele está suando por uma razão inteiramente nova agora.

"Vamos adicionar outros vinte", Novak solicita uma vez que o bar está de volta no lugar. Dean engole em seco enquanto acrescenta um peso em cada lado e segura os pinos. Ele tenta e falha em não pensar em como Novak está basicamente pressionando todo o seu peso corporal.

"Representantes?" Dean pergunta, sua voz notavelmente firme considerando a sensação de desmaio em seu estômago.

"Cinco", responde Novak. "Sem elevador."

Os dedos ágeis de Novak seguram o bar e a  _sagrada mãe da_ _merda_  lá vai ele de novo. Há um pouco mais de luta desta vez, mas sua forma é forte e ele conta com suas próprias repetições, mesmo quando ele respira mais pesado, provavelmente por isso Dean sabe que está se esforçando, mas não lutando. Ele levanta a barra de volta para o rack quando ele está pronto e Dean não pode deixar de jorrar.

"Puta merda. Você está levantando isso como se não fosse nada, cara! Vou precisar de um ventilador para esfriar em um minuto ", diz ele, o que faz com que Novak se vire.

"Eu costumava ser capaz de levantar mais de duzentas libras, mas eu não faço isso com tanta frequência mais."

"Bem, se você estava procurando impressionar, você definitivamente atingiu sua marca. Uau."

"Apenas um benefício colateral divertido", ele responde com um sorriso, empurrando-se para sentar. "Você pratica algum esporte?", Ele pergunta de repente.

Dean levanta um ombro. "Nada competitivamente."

"Eu me inscrevi para uma quadra de squash em dez minutos. Você quer brincar um pouco?

"Eu só já mexi com meu irmão lá, mas posso dar uma chance", diz Dean.

"Vamos pegar uma garrafa de água primeiro, então eu vou liderar o caminho", diz Novak. Enquanto ele se levanta, ele levanta a bainha de sua camisa para enxugar seu rosto suado e Dean vê um vislumbre de abdome duro que ele sabe que vai ser gravado em seu cérebro por um futuro previsível.

Milagrosamente, ele não tropeça em seus próprios dois pés. Eles se sentam em um banco perto de um baú cheio de garrafas de água e passam alguns minutos bebendo e descansando em um silêncio confortável. Novak quebra com: "Tem algum outro plano neste fim de semana?"

"Nada de concreto, mas tenho certeza que Jo e Charlie vão acabar para se certificar de que não estou me afogando na solidão agora que Sam se foi."

"Amigos seus?", Ele pergunta.

"Sim. Cresci com Jo e conheceu Charlie no grupo do orgulho no ensino médio."

"Isso é bom. Eu acho ótimo como você é fácil de sair ", comenta. "Nem todo mundo se sente assim."

"Eu tive sorte com quantas pessoas de apoio eu tenho na minha vida. Charlie especificamente nunca iria me deixar sentar nos bastidores quando ela soubesse como eu me sentia" ele diz com um sorriso.

"Então, se eu fosse conhecer Charlie, você agiria de forma diferente em torno dela?"

"Não, não muito mais. As conversas seriam mais nerds, no entanto ", ele admite.

"Mais nerds?"

Esta é a oportunidade perfeita para ver o que ele pode tirar dele. Ele não poderia ter melhorado a conversa se estivesse tentando.

"Sim, eu sou um pouco nerd em relação a ela, e um grande nerd em relação a mim mesmo"

 _"Você é_  um grande nerd?"

"É realmente tão difícil de acreditar? Olhe para mim ", diz Dean, apontando para sua camisa de As Relíquidas da Morte.

"Eu assumi que era uma marca ou algo assim. É algo nerd?"

_Que porra é essa?  Ele não sabe o que é relíquias da morte!_

"Vamos, cara, você tem que saber o que é isso", ele tenta.

"Receio que estou prestes a decepcioná-lo novamente", responde Novak.

"De Harry Potter?", Ele pergunta.

Os olhos de Novak se iluminam com compreensão. "Você realmente  _é_  um nerd se você ama Harry Potter."

"E Star Wars, e  _Minecraft,_  e  _Dungeons and Dragons,_  e eu até faço cosplay de vez em quando, graças a Charlie."

"Cosplay?"

"Sim, você sabe, vestir-se com roupas e fingir ser outra pessoa."

Novak franze a testa. "Por que você faria isso?"

Dean tem que morder a língua de dizer,  _eu não sei, por que você estava vestindo uma fantasia de pirata esta manhã?_

"Para se divertir"

Novak acena e faz um som de concordância, mas toma um gole de sua garrafa de água em vez de comentar. Dean tem que pressionar a questão. 

"Você já fez algo assim?"

"Como todas as coisas nerds que você acabou de dizer ou fazer cosplay?"

"Qualquer coisa", diz Dean, desesperado por um osso.

"Eu acho que a coisa mais nerd que eu faço é ler", ele oferece. "Infelizmente, não no traje", acrescenta com um sorriso, ficando de pé.

"Sim? Qual é o último bom livro que você leu? "Dean pergunta enquanto ele também se levanta e segue Novak para fora do quarto e pelo corredor. Talvez ele finalmente descubra que livro estava lendo na semana passada que o fez chorar.

"Cara, já faz um tempo. Talvez  _Antes da Queda_  do Noah Hawley? ", Ele se pergunta em voz alta.

"Nunca ouvi falar disso."

"É como  _Lost,_  mas sem as coisas piegas", explica ele. Dean leva  _coisas piegas_  para significar a parte que ele mais gostou em  _Lost,_  também conhecido como ficção científica. Ele empurra para baixo outra onda de decepção. "E você? Você lê com frequência?"

"Quase todos os dias."

"O que você está lendo agora?", Pergunta Novak.

"Eu juro que não sou fanático nem nada, mas estou relendo Harry Potter. Com meu irmão indo embora e tudo, foi meio reconfortante ler algo que eu sei que é familiar ", ele diz.

"Eu não quero dizer que isso seja errado, mas os livros de Harry Potter são infantis, não são?"

 _Essa_  onda de decepção é impossível de ser reprimida, e ele tem certeza de que isso mostra em seu rosto. Ele tem que trabalhar ativamente para suavizar sua voz quando ele responde, então ele não ataca o cara. 

" _Não_. Nem um pouco. Começa por ser sobre crianças, claro, mas o vocabulário e a maioria dos temas abordados nos livros não são nada infantis. "

"É sobre mágica, não é?" Novak pressiona.

"Claro, da mesma forma  _Little Women_  é sobre um monte de garotas", diz ele petulantemente.

"O que é então?"

"Perda. Preconceito. Classismo. Guerra. Amor. Amizade. Coragem. Bom vs mal. Morte. Honestamente, é uma merda muito pesada no livro sete ", explica ele.

O rosto de Novak se transforma de um olhar de ceticismo em uma expressão de aceitação quando Dean termina de falar, e ele balança a cabeça enquanto pega duas raquetes na parede e uma bola de squash, depois abre a porta para a quadra. 

"Talvez eu comece com o livro um algum dia", oferece Novak, o que provavelmente ajudaria Dean a se sentir melhor sobre o cara se ele não soubesse que estava vestindo pijamas da Corvinal ontem à noite.

"Se você fizer isso, eu adoraria saber em que casa você pensa que seria sorteado", ele pede.

"Estou assumindo que faria sentido se eu lesse os livros", diz Novak.

"Eu estou supondo que a Corvinal, para o registro", diz ele, observando o rosto de perto para qualquer conta de uma mentira.

"Tenho certeza que vou lembrar disso." Mas Novak diz isso em um tom de voz que deixa Dean saber que ele quase certamente não vai se lembrar de nada, e tanto quanto Dean está preocupado, isso praticamente aperta isso para ele. 

Não importa o quão quente Novak seja, não há como ele namorar alguém que possa se deparar com seu rosto daquele jeito. Então, eles jogam seu jogo de squash (que Dean perde quase tanto quanto ele fez no minigolfe na noite passada) e uma vez que eles tomam banho e saem juntos, Dean dá a ele uma onda de dois dedos e sobe em seu orgulho e alegria sem tentar nada Mais.

Em vez de ir para casa como planejado originalmente, ele entra em sua lanchonete favorita e senta-se em seu estande regular. Ele aceita o café que uma garçonete familiar traz para ele, e envia uma mensagen no grupo para Charlie e Jo para que eles saibam onde ele está se quiserem se encontrar. Ambos estão lá dentro de vinte minutos, e ele se sente ligeiramente melhor depois de encher o rosto de torta e ouvir seus dois melhores amigos dizendo que ele merece alguém melhor do que Novak de qualquer maneira.

Eles passam a tarde de volta em sua casa, revezando-se na seleção de programas para assistir no Netflix. Eles pedem comida chinesa para o jantar, e as meninas nem se incomodam em tentar convencê-lo a afogar suas mágoas em um pacote de seis cervejas.

No momento em que eles saem, é depois das onze e ele está mais do que um pouco zumbido. Ele leva seus amigos até a porta, tranca a porta e apaga as luzes. Ele deixou seu telefone na mesa de café, então ele vagueia para pegá-lo, e seu olhar é atraído para o prédio em frente a ele como tantas vezes é agora.

Com uma cabeça confusa, ele se sente puxado para a janela. Está quase completamente escuro na sala de estar de Novak, o que não é exatamente surpreendente, considerando que horas são. A sala só é iluminada pela luz que sai de um laptop na frente de Novak, e demora mais do que deveria para perceber que o leve brilho nas pernas é porque estão nuas. Então, com uma clareza impressionante, é óbvio que a mão de Novak está subindo e descendo em seu colo.

 _Puta merda_  .

O cara mais gostoso que ele já viu na vida real está se masturbando onde ele pode vê-lo, e o pênis de Dean vai de zero a cem vezes mais rápido do que deveria ser possível. Ele engole em seco e tenta fazer seu cérebro pensar pensamentos claros. 

Em algum lugar profundo, no fundo, ele está ciente de que isso está cruzando uma linha. Uma linha realmente grande e pervertida que nunca pode ser descruzada. Mas antes que o pensamento tenha afundado, sua mão está esfregando sua ereção sobre o jeans. Assim, toda a excitação que ele estava tentando revidar mais cedo no ginásio vem rugindo para a superfície, e quaisquer preocupações que ele possa ter sobre cruzar a linha pervertida são eclipsadas pelo prazer que ele já está sentindo.

Sua mente salta a bordo tão facilmente quanto seu pau, e ansiosamente lhe fornece memórias vivas de Novak na academia. Aquelas malditas coxas. O jeito que ele estava subindo e descendo naquela bicicleta giratória. A flexão e a liberação de seus ombros largos combinavam com o movimento dos músculos da perna na máquina de remo. Quão bom ele parecia deitado de costas com as pernas bem abertas no supino. O, francamente, grunhidos e gemidos  _pornográficos que_  ele fazia enquanto batia a bola contra a parede repetidamente.

O pênis de Dean está pressionando duramente contra o zíper de sua calça jeans agora, e sem pensar em outra coisa senão aliviar um pouco da pressão, ele abre o zíper e tira seu comprimento duro de suas calças. O ar frio em seu pênis corado já se sente fenomenal, e distantemente ele percebe que ele está prestes a se masturbar na frente de uma janela onde qualquer um pode ver, e seu pênis salta com excitação proibida em sua mão.

Deus, ele deseja poder ver melhor. Ele deseja poder ver quanto tempo e grosso o pênis de Novak está, se está vermelho ou escorrendo, só para que ele possa saber o quão perto ele está. Em vez disso, ele deixa sua imaginação correr solta sobre todas as diferentes maneiras pelas quais Novak pode estar se dando prazer agora. 

Observando extasiado, ele imagina que quando o ritmo de Novak diminui, ele está fazendo isso de propósito, tentando fazê-lo durar mais e mais, então ele vem mais difícil no final. Quando seus golpes se alongam, ele pensa em como ele pode estar circulando a cabeça de seu pênis com a palma da mão no movimento ascendente e imita o movimento em seu próprio pênis, sentindo a umidade de sua excitação em seus dedos e soltando um suspiro estremecido. Ele pensa nos sons sensuais que Novak pode deixar soltar, já que ele está sozinho em casa, e quão baixa e áspera sua voz pode ser, quanto mais perto ele chega da linha de chegada.

A outra mão de Novak mergulha entre as pernas dele e Dean solta outro som carente quando ele pensa em como suas bolas rolariam pesadamente na mão de Dean, e como se ele as puxasse da maneira certa, Novak receberia aquela deliciosa emoção de prazer / dor. Ele poderia ter um suspiro de prazer dele. Novak pode avançar e forçar seu pênis com mais força através de sua mão.

Dean continua a acariciar-se propositadamente, já gemendo da fricção seca e quão duro ele é. Ele observa Novak de perto enquanto subconscientemente combina o ritmo de sua mão com a de Novak, fingindo que seus dedos hábeis estão ao redor dele.  _Porra,_  isso é bom. Ele cospe em sua mão - não tão bom quanto lubrificante, mas bom o suficiente por enquanto - e solta um suspiro gutural com o deslizar ligeiramente mais liso de seu punho.

Sua mente salta para frente e para trás entre assistir Novak quando ele começa a foder para frente em seu punho, e de volta ao ginásio. Ele sabe exatamente como Novak está todo suado de costas, e imagina como seria subir em cima dele e afundar rápido e forte no pau que ele está acariciando agora. 

Ele se lembra do jeito que Novak soa quando suas respirações estão saindo em calças, e imagina que ele não pode recuperar o fôlego porque ele está andando tão bem. Ele imagina que os quadris de Novak estão empurrando seu pênis para cima e para dentro dele em vez de para cima e em seu punho, e ele fecha os olhos para se lembrar da maneira como ele se sentiu quando percebeu que Novak podia levantar seu peso. Ele pensa em como seria fácil para um cara tão forte jogá-lo contra uma parede.

Ele tropeça quando levanta uma perna na borda da janela, mas se firma com a mão no peitoril. Agora capaz de manter o equilíbrio, ele chupa dois dedos em sua boca antes de deslizar uma mão atrás dele para provocar seu buraco enquanto ele continua a foder o túnel de seu punho. Ele recolhe o precum de perolização na ponta e o espalha ao redor para apertar sua mão, observando Novak necessitando e desejando ter pensado em lhe pedir uma foda rápida hoje à noite em vez de ficar irritada por ele mentir para ele. 

Ele deixaria ele mentir sobre qualquer coisa agora se ele o curvasse e o fodesse duro e profundamente do jeito que ele precisa tanto.

Porra, tem sido muito tempo. Seu buraco está doendo para ser preenchido, e se ele não estivesse tão desesperado para continuar assistindo Novak, ele estaria trabalhando em um vibrador em si mesmo agora, fingindo que era ele. Sua excitação aumenta drasticamente apenas pensando nisso, e ele pode sentir seu orgasmo iminente começando a se dar a conhecer.

Talvez ele ainda pergunte a ele. Talvez ele pudesse apenas mandar uma mensagem para ele amanhã, "Quer foder?" E Novak viria logo. Seus olhos se fecham quando ele pensa em como ele bateu na porta, e assim que Dean abriu, Novak iria empurrá-lo contra a parede e capturar sua boca em um beijo carente. 

Ele finalmente sentiria aqueles lábios cheios e rosados nos dele, e ele seria capaz de sentir o pênis de Novak pressionando duro e fodidamente  _enorme_  contra ele. Ele estaria preso contra a parede por uma linha de músculos duros, e pressiona os dedos contra o buraco apenas para sentir a pressão enquanto pensa sobre isso.

Querendo ter um outro vislumbre do corpo que ele está fantasiando, ele abre os olhos bem a tempo de ver Novak virar a cabeça, a mão voando sobre o pau antes de seus quadris dispararem e seu corpo se acalmar, e Dean  _sabe que_  ele explodiu tudo sobre si mesmo. Pensar sobre a pintura de Novak que cinzelou seu estômago com o esperma tem Dean enrijecendo também, e de uma só vez, ele vem duro e grosso sobre sua mão - e foda - na janela na frente dele. 

Ele não consegue tirar os olhos do caminho imundo que sua coragem desliza pelo vidro enquanto seu peito se ergue, tentando respirar o suficiente, ainda desejando desesperadamente que ele pudesse ter alguma coisa dentro dele para esfregar o resto do corpo. Seu orgasmo.

Filho da puta.

Ele vê Novak se limpando e tropeça na cozinha com a cabeça girando para pegar algumas toalhas de papel para fazer a mesma coisa para si e para a janela. Deixando as toalhas de papel sujas em um amontoado ao lado de suas calças no chão, ele caminha até seu quarto com as pernas trêmulas e cai de cara na cama, desmaiando prontamente com pensamentos de Novak ainda fantasmas em seu cérebro.


	4. Capítulo 4

Dean dorme mais tarde do que normalmente faria em um domingo, mas depois de acordar às nove com uma dor de cabeça, era fácil convencer-se a ficar na cama e dormir. A primeira coisa que ele percebe quando sai da cama é que ele está estranhamente meio nu - a parte de baixo em vez da de cima - e depois de colocar a calça de moletom, ele entra na sala de estar. Ele vê sua calça jeans e uma pilha de papel toalha no chão na frente da janela e seu estômago rola quando flashes do que ele fez na noite passada voltam para ele.

_Porra._

Que diabos é o problema com ele? Ele violou a privacidade de Novak da pior maneira possível, e ainda pior do que isso, ele saiu como um pervertido doente. Foda-se,  _foda-se._ Ele é nojento. Ele está tão envergonhado de si mesmo e envergonhado por seu próprio comportamento que ele nunca mais quer ir para aquela janela novamente. Ele precisa comprar alguns blinds ou algo assim, porque ele obviamente não tem autocontrole.

Ele caminha até a janela agora proibida para limpar a bagunça que ele deixou na noite passada, e percebe um filme pegajoso na janela que só pode significar uma coisa quando ele coloca dois e dois juntos em sua mente.  _Foda-se_  . Seu bêbado interior não fez um ótimo trabalho de limpeza, e é com mais repugnância e vergonha que ele vai pegar uma garrafa de Windex para limpar sua própria porra de uma janela como a porra doentia que ele é. Ele nunca será capaz de olhar para Novak na cara novamente.

Movimento atrai os olhos pela janela e ele resolve decididamente que não vai olhar. Ele causou danos suficientes, pois é a noite passada, e Novak não merece a sua privacidade violada ainda mais. Infelizmente, no primeiro momento em que seu cérebro faz uma pausa para  _não_  repetir, seus olhos se movem e ele vê Novak no sofá ... pintando as unhas?

Sim, isso é definitivamente um esmalte azul ou preto e ele definitivamente está pintando as unhas.

Ele rasga os olhos, enojado consigo mesmo de novo. Que diabos é o problema com ele? Ele vai ter que comprar um pouco de tinta e pintar a maldita janela de preto ou algo assim, porque aparentemente ele não pode  _não_  olhar. Isso não é normal. Há algo errado com ele. Ele tem certeza disso.

Uma vez que sua bagunça é limpa, ele come um par de torradas e se afoga no café, então quase se esfrega cru no chuveiro, esperando que ele possa enxugar a vergonha que ele ainda pode sentir pesando-o como uma âncora.

Ele coloca um par de analgésicos para ajudar com a dor de cabeça que ainda é persistente latejando por trás de seus olhos, e desde que ele não quer ficar em casa mais do que ele tem que com a tentação inegável da janela, ele pega suas chaves e sai de seu apartamento. Sem destino em mente, ele fica atrás do volante do carro, explode a música e dirige. Ele dirige ao redor da periferia da cidade, apenas se perdendo no conforto familiar de seu bebê.

 Algumas horas depois, ele entra no estacionamento de um restaurante que nunca esteve antes e pega o telefone para ligar para Sam. Nada o faz sentir falta do irmão mais do que o assento de passageiro vazio que deveria ser preenchido por ele. Eles conversam por quase uma hora, e uma vez que ele se sente melhor do que tem desde que acordou, ele entra na lanchonete e pede um almoço para ele.

Ele sabe que deveria fazer compras hoje, mas ele simplesmente não está à altura. Ele também não está pronto para ir para casa ainda, então ele dirige até Charlie e passa a tarde com ela. Uma vez que ele vai para casa para o dia, ele se ocupa de fazer o almoço para amanhã, lavar roupa e resistir à vontade de olhar pela janela.

Ele discute longas e duras manhas de segunda-feira sobre se deve ou não parar na  _Cup of Life,_  sem saber se ele pode lidar com a aparência de Novak na cara depois do incidente infeliz (como ele chegou a pensar nisso em sua mente). Ele finalmente decide que seria estranho para Novak se eles saíssem no fim de semana e então ele não parasse hoje, então não querendo tornar a situação mais embaraçosa do que já é, ele se deita e abre a porta  _Cup of Life_  com os ombros ao quadrado e a cabeça erguida.

Ele não pode evitar o rubor que mancha suas bochechas, mas esperançosamente Novak não menciona isto.

"Bom dia, Winchester", diz Novak com um sorriso caloroso.

"Você parece estar de bom humor para uma segunda-feira", comenta Dean.

"Estou todo recarregado depois de um ótimo fim de semana", explica ele.  _"E_  eu tenho uma surpresa para você."

"Isso parece promissor. O que é? "Dean pergunta ansiosamente, todos os pensamentos anteriores de vergonha se foram.

"Sua comida favorita é torta, certo?" Novak pergunta, e Dean concorda, mais intrigado do que nunca. "Eu não tenho torta de verdade, mas eu percebi que turnovers são basicamente o equivalente da manhã de torta, certo?"

"Você tem turnovers?" Dean pergunta, imediatamente olhando para a caixa de vidro. Há um lugar para eles com uma placa e um  _novo_  adesivo, mas todos eles desapareceram. "Você  _fez_  turnovers", ele corrige com um beicinho.

"Vantagem de ser amigo do proprietário", diz Novak com uma piscadela, pondo um pouco de recipiente de isopor.

Os olhos de Dean se iluminam mesmo quando algo se suaviza dentro dele. "Você guardou um para mim?"

"Eu poderia", ele brinca. Porra, isso é realmente muito doce. "Se você está interessado."

"Estou tão interessado que vou precisar limpar a baba aqui em um minuto", diz Dean sério, causando Novak a rir.

"Desde que você foi a inspiração por trás de mim pedindo o padeiro para fazê-los pela primeira vez e todos eles, mas voou para fora da prateleira, este é em casa", diz Novak. "Então, são apenas dois dólares para o seu café hoje."

"Esta é a melhor segunda-feira de sempre", diz Dean animadamente, mergulhando a mão no bolso para sua mudança.

"E quem é você hoje?"

"Oh, certo", diz Dean, desistindo da mudança e pegando a carteira em seu lugar. "Ford".

"Como em Harrison Ford?", Pergunta Novak, escrevendo o nome na xícara.

Dean sorri para ele e Novak retribui seu sorriso igualmente grande. "Você finalmente conhece um!"

"Em minha defesa, eu conheci o Batman também", lembra Novak, o que faz Dean rir. 

Todo mundo conhece o Batman.

Ele segura suas notas para ele e percebe que suas unhas estão nuas. Por que diabos ele pintaria as unhas em um domingo só para tirar o esmalte do trabalho no dia seguinte? Provavelmente a mesma razão pela qual ele finge não ser tão nerd quanto ele é. Seu sorriso cai em uma carranca ao lembrar que ele aceita o pequeno recipiente dele.

Ele agradece-lhe da mesma forma. "Obrigado, cara."

"Deixe-me saber se gostou", diz Novak. "Tenha um bom dia, Winchester."

Acontece que ele realmente tem um bom dia para uma segunda-feira, o que definitivamente tem algo a ver com o volume de maçã que ele começou seu dia de folga. Foi como o céu. Ele manda uma mensagem para Novak agradecer novamente e começa a conspirar para que ele salve um recém-saído do forno para que ele ainda possa comê-lo da próxima vez.

Depois do trabalho, ele pára brevemente em casa para trocar de jeans e sua camiseta mais confortável do Led Zeppelin, e então volta para a mercearia. Ele tenta não pensar em como desde que Jo e Charlie foram com ele na semana passada, que esta é a primeira vez que ele faz compras sozinho ... possivelmente nunca. Sam sempre insistiu em ir com ele porque eles não comem o mesmo tipo de comida.

Agarra uma cesta e começa a procurar o produto que procura os poucos vegetais que come sem reclamar, depois passa pelos corredores um a um. Ele acabou de começar o corredor com os produtos de limpeza quando percebe que não pegou molho de espaguete pelo corredor antes deste, então volta para pegá-lo quando o telefone toca com uma mensagem. 

Pensando que talvez Novak finalmente tenha respondido, ele o tira do bolso enquanto dá a volta no final do corredor e olha para baixo para ver que a mensagem é realmente de Charlie. E desde que ele não está mais vendo onde ele está indo, ele inadvertidamente caminha diretamente para outra pessoa e é derrubado de bunda no chão.

O cara que ele bateu já está lutando para recolher as coisas que caíram da cesta de Dean, e ele toma em sua forma familiar com diversão.

 _Novak_  o pega olhando para ele e Dean sorri como seu cabelo está bagunçado agora. 

Ele nunca viu o cabelo dele tão bagunçado, exceto pela janela, e é um ótimo olhar para ele.

"Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas", diz Novak, olhando para ele enquanto ele tenta colocar uma caixa de cereal de volta em sua cesta para ele, o que ele de alguma forma consegue perder completamente antes de conseguir na segunda tentativa. Talvez ele esteja um pouco abalado também. Ele certamente parece um pouco corado. "Eu - eu não estava totalmente focado na tarefa e tenho medo de não poder pará-lo a tempo", diz Novak, oferecendo um pedido de desculpas mais formal do que ele esperava.

"Não se preocupe com isso cara, eu que 'tava olhando para o meu telefone como um idiota", explica Dean, ficando de pé com um estremecimento.

"Você está ferido?" Novak pergunta, arrastando os olhos para cima e para baixo em seu corpo como se necessitasse de confirmação visual para si mesmo. 

Então suas bochechas se tornam um adorável tom de rosa que Dean nunca viu nele antes, e ele afasta a dor para que ele não o envergonhe mais.

"Eu definitivamente vou ter uma contusão, mas eu vou viver. Você está bem? Você levou o sucesso como um patrão, "Dean diz, rindo um pouco. 

E é aí que ele percebe que Novak está vestindo uma camisa com pequenas porgs por toda parte. 

"Acho que você gostou do último filme de Star Wars, depois de tudo, hein?" Ele pergunta antes que ele possa pensar melhor, apontando para sua camisa.

Novak se endireita e desajeitadamente passa Dean com sua cesta recarregada, ficando muito mais perto dele do que antes.

"Não foi tão bom quanto  _O Império Contra-Ataca,_  mas bem melhor do que os episódios de um a três", ele concorda.

Dean pisca para ele em surpresa e tenta engolir a espessura no ar de repente. 

Aparentemente, se masturbar com o cara realmente aumentou a tensão sexual entre eles, porque ele se sente atraído como um ímã. Ele mentalmente abana a cabeça e tenta manter seus pensamentos apontados na direção apropriada.

"Então, você só pode ser nerd quando não está no trabalho?"

"Como assim?", pergunta Novak, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado, como o pássaro mais adoravelmente confuso do mundo.

"Vamos cara, a camisa? Eu acabei de fazer você escrever Han Solo na minha xícara de café há menos de uma semana e você agiu como se não soubesse nada sobre Guerra nas Estrelas" Dean lembra, deixando de lado todas as outras coisas nerds que ele o viu fazendo.

A compreensão desponta no rosto de Novak e ele sorri timidamente. 

Ele nunca viu Novak parecer tímido antes em sua vida. Talvez ele seja alto ou algo assim? 

"Minhas desculpas novamente, mas eu acredito que você me confundiu com meu irmão, Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" Dean ecoa.

"Jimmy Novak. Dono da  _Cup of Life? ",_  O cara pergunta. "Eu sou Castiel."

Dean dá alguns passos para trás enquanto seus olhos se arregalam como pires. 

"O que?"

Novak - não,  _Castiel_  , aparentemente - sorri tranquilizadoramente. 

"Eu sou gêmeo de Jimmy, Castiel", diz ele novamente.

"Ele tem um irmão gêmeo", Dean repete. 

Ele está realmente soando como um idiota aqui, mas ele simplesmente não consegue dar sentido a isso.

"Sim. E Jimmy realmente não sabe nada sobre Star Wars além do que ele está absorvido por me ouvir falar sobre isso toda a nossa vida. "

 _Que inferno!!!!_ Esse tempo todo ele ficou chateado e irritado porque Novak no café e Novak no prédio em frente a ele pareciam duas pessoas totalmente diferentes - e isso é porque  _eles realmente eram?_

Ele pega o corpo de Castiel e tenta encontrar quaisquer diferenças físicas entre ele e Jimmy, além do cabelo. Seus ombros são tão largos e parece que o resto dele está em muito boa forma, assim como Jimmy. Seu cabelo é mais longo e artisticamente desgrenhado, e quando seus olhos caem mais, é quando ele percebe que suas unhas estão pintadas.

"Suas unhas", diz ele estupidamente.

Castiel olha para eles. 

"Hum, sim. Não é algo que Jimmy faz. Ele ainda está levemente horrorizado por eu ainda fazer isso depois de todos esses anos, para ser totalmente sincero com você, "ele diz, seus lábios se curvando.

"Em que casa de Hogwarts você está?" Dean pergunta, ainda precisando de mais provas de que isso não é algum tipo de piada ou algo assim.

As sobrancelhas de Castiel se juntam em confusão sobre a questão aparentemente aleatória, mas ele responde: 

"Corvinal. Por quê?"

"Puta merda", Dean amaldiçoa em voz baixa, finalmente aceitando que isso realmente aconteceu com ele.

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" Castiel pergunta, entrando em seu espaço pessoal novamente como se ele pertencesse ali. "Você parece consideravelmente mais chocado do que a maioria das pessoas quando elas descobrem que Jimmy e eu somos gêmeos."

"Desculpa. Sim, estou bem. É só que Jimmy e eu saímos algumas vezes e ele nunca mencionou que tinha um irmão gêmeo" - Dean tenta explicar.

Desta vez é Castiel que parece chocado. "Você e Jimmy saíram? Num encontro?"

"Uh, bem, acho que sim. Quero dizer, ele nunca disse nada, mas me comprou o almoço, trocamos números e fomos ao ginásio juntos."

O rosto de Castiel fica um pouco rosado novamente e ele olha para o chão por vários segundos antes de dizer: 

"Sinto muito por ter lhe dito isso, mas a menos que Jimmy tenha mudado suas preferências sexuais desde que falei com ele ontem à noite, meu o irmão é totalmente hetero".

"O quê?" Dean pergunta novamente.

Castiel olha para ele com suavidade naqueles grandes olhos azuis, e é o pedido de desculpas escrito em todo o seu rosto que o deixa saber que o cara está dizendo a verdade. 

"Sinto muito pelo mal-entendido. Tenho certeza de que ele não queria lhe dar essa impressão".

"Não não. Quero dizer, é embaraçoso, mas você é tão gostoso como ele é..."

Desta vez é a vez de Dean corar quando ele percebe que basicamente admitiu pensar que Castiel também é gostoso. 

"- nós, uh, não tínhamos nada em comum, então provavelmente não funcionaria de qualquer maneira." Então ele se lembra do que Castiel acabou de dizer e se corrige novamente. "Quero dizer, eu acho que  _realmente_  não ia dar certo se ele curtisse caras. Porra, isso é embaraçoso ", ele admite novamente.

"Eu entendo completamente. Normalmente eu sou o único que me envergonha na frente dos homens que eu acho atraente, então esta é uma agradável mudança de perspectiva para mim ", diz ele. Então seus olhos se arregalam e ele gagueja, "Não - não que eu ache que você é atraente." Ele realmente estremece e arrasta a mão pelo seu cabelo maluco enquanto diz: "Espere, não. Isso não foi o que eu quis dizer. Eu, obviamente, olho para você - "outro estremecimento" - mas, mas o que eu quis dizer é que eu não quis dizer que você achava que  _eu_  era atraente. Eu entendo que, enquanto Jimmy e eu somos gêmeos idênticos, nossos estilos e personalidades são bem diferentes ".

Dean não pode parar de sorrir agora, porque se ele achava que Jimmy era fofo, essa versão desajeitada, desajeitada e bagunçada do mesmo rosto e corpo é cem vezes mais fofa, e ele não consegue resistir a levantar a mão para esfregar tranquilizadoramente acima do cotovelo. A segunda pele encontra a pele, Dean sente  _faíscas_  entre elas e ele mentalmente bombeia seu punho no ar. Talvez a vida  _possa_ ser uma comédia romântica.

"Acontece que eu gosto mais da versão com o cabelo bagunçado, vestindo porg-shirt  **(*)**  do cara que eu achava que era tão atraente de qualquer maneira", diz Dean, sorrindo para o modo Castiel parece de repente muito interessado em olhar para tudo,  _menos_  seu rosto.

"Você não - você não tem que dizer isso", diz Castiel, agora olhando para o chão. "Estou bem ciente de quantas pessoas se dão bem com Jimmy melhor do que eu."

"Eu não tenho muito em comum com o Jimmy, lembra? E não é como se eu soubesse que havia outra opção por aí que realmente sabe o que é uma porg" Castiel sorri suavemente e Dean fala novamente sem pensar. "Eu sei que isso é uma coisa bem fodida, considerando que eu estava saindo com seu irmão até dois minutos atrás, mas eu poderia pegar o seu número? Eu realmente gostaria de conhecer um cara que gosta de Star Wars  _e_  parece que você se sai muito melhor. "

Castiel mastiga o lábio inferior cheio dele por alguns segundos antes de erguer os olhos devagar para trancar os de Dean. Dean lambe os lábios quando ele sente aquelas faíscas se acendendo entre eles novamente, e a julgar pela maneira como os olhos de Castiel escurecem, ele sabe que não há nenhuma maneira de Castiel não estar sentindo a mesma coisa entre eles como ele está.

"Por favor, Castiel?" Dean pergunta novamente, sua voz mais suave desta vez.

"Esta é uma situação muito estranha", diz ele, claramente vacilante. "Jimmy e eu nunca tivemos que lidar com o namoro com as mesmas pessoas antes de considerar nossas preferências, mas eu sinto que deveria falar com ele sobre isso primeiro. Ele tem o seu número, correto?"

"Sim, mas não meu nome." Castiel franze a testa, mas ele acena. "Coisa estranha que tivemos, não se preocupe com isso. Sou Dean, mas ele me conhece pelo meu sobrenome, Winchester."

Castiel acena fracamente e dá um passo para trás pela primeira vez. Dean sente falta de sua proximidade imediatamente. "Tudo bem, Dean. Vou falar com o Jimmy e espero falar com você de novo."

"Espero, hein?" Dean brinca, atirando-lhe um dos seus mais encantadores sorrisos.

Castiel sopra uma respiração pesada, passando os olhos por seu corpo lentamente antes que ele diga: "Sim, esperançoso. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Dean.

"Ainda bem que esbarrei em você", brinca Dean, e ele é recompensado com seu primeiro sorriso real de Castiel, que inclui as mesmas rugas no nariz que Jimmy tinha, que ele achava que eram tão fofas. Dean assiste Castiel enquanto ele se afasta com sua postura muito mais reta do que a de Jimmy, e Dean sabe que ele vai fazer o que for preciso para conhecer melhor o gêmeo igualmente quente e  _nerd_  .

Ele está tão animado para chegar em casa e ligar para Charlie para lhe dizer que Jimmy não é um idiota, ele nem se incomoda de trocar seus vegetais por novos, mesmo sabendo que todos eles vão ficar machucados. Em vez disso, ele corre para o caixa e corre para casa.

Ele não ouve nada de Jimmy  _ou_  Castiel naquela noite. Ele verifica seu telefone com freqüência suficiente para que ele se sinta um idiota, mas ele ainda não consegue parar de desbloquear o telefone para verificar de novo e de novo. Ele serpenteia até a janela algumas vezes, mas apesar de ver o pequeno gatinho laranja esparramado sob a luz do sol, não há sinal de Castiel.

       

Terça-feira de manhã, ele está ansioso para ir para a  _Cuo of Life_. E honestamente, ainda mais do que um pouco envergonhado. Pensar que um cara hétero estava dando em cima dele não é exatamente algo novo, mas pensar que ele foi em alguns encontros com um é o primeiro para ele, e uma experiência que ele espera que ele nunca repita. 

Seu embaraço só aumentara durante a noite, quando continuava pensando nas conversas que ele e Jimmy tinham tido.

Quando eles almoçaram, Jimmy insinuou que eles eram amigos - duas vezes que ele pode se lembrar - e ele também disse algo sobre as  _vantagens de ser amigo do dono_  . Não  _namoro com_  o dono. Eles haviam conversado algumas vezes sobre coisas que aceitavam os gays, mas Jimmy nunca disse que  _ele_  era gay, ele apenas falava como se conhecesse pessoas que eram. 

As vezes que ele achava que Jimmy estava flertando com ele deve ter sido apenas uma provocação amigável - da mesma maneira que ele brinca com Charlie - e Dean estava apenas vendo do jeito que ele queria ver. Jimmy não comprou o almoço porque estavam em um encontro, ele comprou seu almoço porque ele faz um bom negócio com a comida, como ele disse. 

E Dean é um idiota.

Que é exatamente como ele se sente esperando na formação da  _Cup of Life,_  e isso só aumenta quando Jimmy coloca os olhos nele e sacode a cabeça para indicar que Dean deve se juntar a ele no lado do balcão. Dean agita-se com o saco de papel nos dedos e deliberadamente não faz contato visual até que esteja perto o suficiente para que não possa evitá-lo.

"Ei, Winchester", diz Jimmy com um sorriso conhecedor.

"Você ainda vai me chamar assim?" Dean pergunta.

"Tenho certeza, sim", diz Jimmy. Seu sorriso provocante rapidamente sobrespeita em algo mais sério e Dean sabe que eles estão prestes a ter a conversa que ele temia. "Então eu conversei com meu irmão ontem à noite, e soou como se eu lhe devesse um pedido de desculpas."

"O que? Não!" Dean diz rapidamente. "Não foi você, cara, fui eu. Eu fui um idiota."

"Mesmo assim. O que Castiel me disse me fez repensar todas as nossas interações do seu ponto de vista, e eu entendo totalmente por que você pode ter tido uma ideia errada. Além disso, era bastante óbvio para mim que você estava flertando comigo, mas eu nunca disse nada porque achei que você apenas flertaria com todo mundo. "

"Eu realmente não faço isso", Dean garante, dolorosamente envergonhado.

"Embora você não perca tempo tentando pegar meu irmão", diz Jimmy, seu tom de voz subitamente sério. Dean contesta com uma tentativa de piada.

"Eu acho que eu tenho um tipo, o que posso dizer?" Jimmy sorri imediatamente e Dean pode dizer agora que ele está apenas fodendo com ele. "Sério mesmo, quão estranho é isso para você?"

"Que você acha que eu sou gostoso, mas eu sou hetero, então agora você quer sair com meu irmão gay em vez disso?" Jimmy pergunta, lábios se curvando. "Não é tão estranho quanto o tempo que uma das minhas ex-namoradas perguntou se ela poderia foder tanto eu quanto Castiel ao mesmo tempo." Dean faz uma careta de nojo - eles são  _irmãos_  pelo amor de Deus - e Jimmy continua. "Eu acho que é um pouco estranho, mas honestamente, depois da conversa que tivemos sobre o quão nerd você é, eu já estava me perguntando se seria muito distorcido tentar colocar vocês dois em cima."

"Realmente?" Dean pergunta.

"Sim, realmente. Todas as coisas de Harry Potter e Star Wars estão no seu beco. Ainda não posso prometer que ele vai dar uma merda sobre o seu carro, mas pelo menos ele pode entrar suficientemente advertido para que ele não faça você chorar como eu quase fiz."

"Oh foda-se", diz Dean levemente, fazendo Jimmy inclinar a cabeça para trás com risadas.

"Então agora o  _verdadeiro_  Dean sai, hein?"

"Você é um para falar! Como você tem um irmão gêmeo e  _não_  fala isso? "Dean pergunta.

Jimmy sobres um pouco. 

"Não, você está certo, eu deveria ter dito a você. Eu odeio responder as mesmas cinco perguntas várias vezes toda vez que eu tenho que dizer a alguém novo. "Ele produz uma caixa embaixo do balcão e diz:" Escute, se eu te disser que te salvei outro volume de negócios, podemos colocar todo o uma merda estranha atrás de nós ou você vai pensar que estou flertando com você de novo?"

Dean revira os olhos dramaticamente. "Você não vai deixar isso ir tão cedo, vai?"

"Não, não vou", diz Jimmy feliz.

"Eu acho que vou te perdoar se você me disser que você deu a Cas meu número?"

Jimmy lhe dá uma olhada avaliadora. "Eu sei que você tem que começar a trabalhar, mas você não vai partir o coração dele, vai? Ele é ... Deus, ele é dolorosamente tímido no começo, e ele me mataria se soubesse que eu estava te contando isso, mas você é a primeira pessoa em quem ele está interessado o suficiente para sequer tentar prosseguir em anos até onde eu conhecer."

Ele sente a esperança e a excitação passar por ele e tenta não mostrar o quanto está satisfeito em ouvir que Castiel está interessado em persegui-lo.

"Você é o irmão mais velho, não é?"

"Como você pôde saber?" Jimmy pergunta secamente.

"Eu não vou machucá-lo de propósito. Eu só falei com ele por menos de cinco minutos, então não posso prometer a você que vamos nos dar bem, mas posso prometer que não vou ser um idiota sobre isso, se não o fizermos."

"Boa. Especialmente depois que você me deu ideia do cuspe no café"  diz Jimmy, entregando-lhe sua xícara com  _Winchester_  escrito nela.

Dean solta um bufo de riso suave. "Acho que eu teria que encontrar um novo café."

"Droga certo você teria. Mais uma coisa antes de você ir. Estou assumindo isso porque você perguntou se eu dei a Castiel o seu número que ele não ligou?

Oh. Ele não tinha pensado nisso, e ele pode sentir seus ombros se esvaziarem quando a realidade o atinge. Talvez Castiel não seja assim? "Não, ele não ligou"

"Não se preocupe com isso. Dolorosamente tímido, lembra? Vou te mandar o número dele. Se você não souber dele quando terminar seu turno no banco, assuma a liderança. "

Dean acena com a cabeça em compreensão. "Obrigado, cara. E obrigado por ser legal sobre isso. Eu sei que é meio estranho."

"Estranho faz as coisas interessantes", ele responde. "Agora me dê cinco dólares e estou mantendo o troco".

Dean ri e entrega, e ele sai do prédio sentindo-se muito melhor do que entrou. Talvez Charlie estivesse certo quando ela disse que ele poderia ser amigo de Novak, mesmo que ele nunca sentisse aquela faísca entre eles.

A faísca que ele sentiu com Castiel.

Ele verifica seu telefone na hora do almoço, mas além de mensagens faladas de Jo e Charlie, e uma foto do esboço de tarefa atual de Sam, não há nada de Castiel. Ele verifica novamente em seu intervalo da tarde, mas ainda nada.

Ele passa a tarde planejando o que ele vai dizer quando ele manda uma mensagem para Castiel quando ele recebe seu número de Jimmy, mas acontece que ele não precisa se preocupar com isso porque quando ele verifica seu telefone depois do trabalho, há uma mensagem esperando por ele. ele.

 **CASTIEL:**  Olá, Dean. Este é o irmão de Jimmy, Castiel. Como você está?

Dean já está sorrindo como um idiota. Castiel está mandando mensagens super formalmente com pontuação perfeita e tudo mais. Ele quase consegue ver o cara sentado em seu apartamento com sua postura muito ereta, franzindo a testa para o telefone enquanto tenta pegar as palavras certas. Uma parte realmente grande de Dean (a parte que é um idiota) quer foder com ele e fingir que ele não sabe quem ele é apenas para ver como ele reagiria, mas isso provavelmente não é o melhor curso de ação para vencer sobre alguém que você quer namorar.

 **DEAN:**  Ei, Castiel! Eu estava esperando falar com vc hoje.   
 **CASTIEL:**  Estou feliz em ouvir isso. Eu teria falado com você mais cedo, mas eu saí muito tarde com Jimmy e não queria acordar você ontem à noite ou hoje de manhã.   
 **DEAN:**  Tudo bem, estou feliz que você tenha mandado uma mensagem agora :)

Onde suas mensagens estavam indo e voltando rapidamente, há uma pausa longa o suficiente agora que ele tem tempo de andar o resto do caminho para casa e trocar suas roupas de trabalho. 

Ele caminha até a janela e vê Castiel sentado no sofá com o celular nas mãos. Imaginando que ele deve estar ocupado conversando com outra pessoa, ele entra na cozinha. Ele está em pé na frente da geladeira aberta tentando decidir o que ele vai fazer para o jantar quando o telefone tocar novamente. Ele não mergulha, mas está bem perto.

 **CASTIEL:**  Para ser completamente honesto, não tenho certeza do que quero dizer agora.

Dean bufa quando ele balança a cabeça. Ele estava sentado o tempo todo olhando para o celular tentando encontrar algo para digitar? Isso é uma merda adorável ali. Ele acha que ele deve fazer o que puder para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

 **DEAN:**  Ei, tudo bem. É sempre um pouco estranho no começo :) Eu ainda gostaria de ter a chance de conhecê-lo melhor se você estiver aberto a isso. Talvez cara a cara seria melhor do que mensagens de texto?   
 **CASTIEL:**  Eu gostaria disso.   
 **DEAN:**  Impressionante. Já que tenho a sensação de que você é muito tímido, que tal uma coisa realmente descontraída?   
 **CASTIEL:**  Isso parece maravilhoso.   
 **DEAN:**  Ok, talvez pudéssemos pegar um sorvete?   
 **CASTIEL:**  Eu gosto de sorvete :)   
 **DEAN:**  Nós começamos bem: D Quando você está livre?   
 **CASTIEL:**  Eu não estou fazendo nada esta noite.

As sobrancelhas de Dean se levantam. Talvez Castiel seja um pouco tímido, mas ele também é muito avançado. Ele nem sabe se alguma vez foi convidado para o mesmo dia antes. Geralmente há todo aquele 'espere alguns dias para você não parecer muito ansioso'. Mas esqueça essa besteira. Ele  _está_  ansioso para conhecer Castiel melhor, então ele vai em frente.

 **DEAN:**  Não é o que eu estava esperando, mas também não estou fazendo nada hoje à noite. DQ em Lakeshore às 7?   
 **CASTIEL:**  Eu te encontro lá. Mas Dean? O que as pessoas geralmente usam em um encontro de sorvete?

Dean sorri ao ver Castiel dizer que esta é um encontro. Não há nenhuma interpretação errada com o gêmeo nerd.

 **DEAN:**  Você deve usar o que você está confortável. Eu estou vestindo jeans e uma camiseta. Nada chique.   
 **CASTIEL:**  Eu vejo você lá então.

Agora, sabendo que ele não vai precisar de um grande jantar, considerando que ele vai fazer o seu melhor para comer seu peso corporal em sorvete, ele faz um par de sanduíches de queijo grelhado e enfia a bunda na frente do sofá. 

Porque ele disse a Castiel que ele ia ser casual, ele não muda de seu velho par de jeans ou seu tee AC / DC, embora ele waffle sobre a camisa. Tem alguns anos e está um pouco esticado e faz com que pareça menor do que ele. Ele decide adicionar um toque de colônia e espera que Castiel não se importe com sua aparência mais feia do que a usual.

Depois de se consolar com o barulho familiar do motor de seu bebê, ele puxa o Impala para o estacionamento da Dairy Queen. Ele não precisa se perguntar se Castiel está planejando encontrá-lo dentro ou fora, porque ele pode vê-lo esperando do lado de fora da porta. Ele está vestindo jeans skinny, tênis Converse e a camiseta preta que ele viu há algum tempo atrás com o dinossauro. Ele pode dizer a partir daqui que seu cabelo está louco de novo e ele está totalmente envolvido nisso.

Ele já tem um sorriso no rosto quando sai do carro e atravessa o estacionamento em direção a Castiel.

"Ei, Castiel", ele cumprimenta-o.

"Olá, Dean."

Ele olha para baixo para ler a camiseta do Castiel e solta uma gargalhada. 

_Se você está feliz e sabe disso, bata palmas ... oh._

"Eu gosto da sua camisa", Dean diz a ele.

Há um fantasma de um sorriso no rosto de Castiel antes que ele abaixe a cabeça. "É bobo. A maioria das minhas camisas é."

"Bem, eu acho engraçado, então isso funciona para mim. Quer pegar um sorvete?"

"Sim, por favor", responde Castiel. Dean está de frente para a porta, então ele abre para ele e eles entram na parte de trás da linha curta.

"Qual é o seu Dairy Queen go-to?" Dean pergunta.

"Hum. Apenas uma casquinha, geralmente."

Dean levanta as sobrancelhas em surpresa. "Mesmo? Todas essas opções e você vai com uma casquinha?"

"Sim", responde Castiel. Seus olhos se afastam enquanto seu rosto aquece, mas ele abre e fecha a boca algumas vezes antes de acrescentar: "Embora eu goste deles revestidos de chocolate."

"Agora estamos conversando", Dean sorri.

"O que, hum, o que você costuma pegar?" Castiel pergunta, suas bochechas ainda uma cor rosa fraca. Dean fica com a impressão de que conversa fiada é incrivelmente difícil para ele, e decide fazer tanto latido quanto possível para tornar isso mais fácil para ele.

"Sou um homem de muitos gostos. Não gosto muito de se comprometer, sabe? "Um olhar de desapontamento passa pelo rosto de Castiel e Dean se corrige. "Para sorvete", ele esclarece, deixando a mão descansar na parte inferior das costas. Castiel acena e Dean exala superficialmente. "Eu costumo ir com uma Blizzard, mas mudo o sabor."

"Alguma idéia sobre o que você vai conseguir hoje à noite?"

Isso pareceu sair mais fácil, e ele sorri para ele encorajadoramente. "Eu estava pensando Oreo, mas eu provavelmente não teria uma boa primeira impressão com o cookie preto preso entre os dentes", Dean brinca. "Então talvez eu vá com M & M."

"Eu nunca tentei uma Blizzard", comenta Castiel.

"Espere o que? Realmente?" Castiel acena com a cabeça. "Ok, bem, você vai experimentar uma mordida minha, então. Você não sabe o que está perdendo. M & M é um clássico ".

"Sua Blizzard corresponde ao seu carro, então", diz Castiel.

O sorriso de Dean cresce quando ele se pergunta se Jimmy o levou a mencionar o Impala. "Você sabe alguma coisa sobre carros, Cas?"

Os lábios de Castiel se transformam em um pequeno sorriso e ele concorda. "Não muito, mas algo, sim. É um Impala de 1969?"

"Não, 67, mas eles são muito parecidos. Estou impressionado."

"Posso ajudar, quem é o próximo?", O garoto atrás do balcão grita.

Com a mão na parte inferior das costas de Castiel, ele o guia para frente, para que ambos subam juntos. "Eu vou querer uma M & M Blizzard regular, por favor. E uma casquinha mergulhada para Cas."

"Que tamanho?" O garoto pergunta a Castiel.

"Hum, médio, por favor."

O caixa lhes dá seu total e Dean pega sua carteira.

"Não, separado. Duas ordens separadas ", insiste Castiel.

"Tudo bem, eu entendi. Eu te chamei depois de tudo, "Dean diz, segurando seu cartão de débito.

Ele paga, e o garoto diz a ele: "Você pode pegar seu pedido no final do balcão".

"Obrigado", Dean responde.

"Obrigado por comprar meu sorvete, Dean", diz Castiel.

"Obrigado por ter vindo comigo. Eu não estava esperando ver você de novo tão cedo."

Castiel olha para os sapatos. "Eu mandei uma mensagem para Jimmy depois que você e eu fizemos planos para sair hoje à noite e ele me disse que eu não deveria ter parecido tão ansioso para ver você. Que isso me faria parecer carente."

"Vou me certificar de dizer ao Jimmy para estragar amanhã", Dean diz brincando. "Eu gosto que você queria me ver, porque eu queria ver você também."

"Aqui está", diz outro garoto, passando-lhes o sorvete.

"Obrigado", diz Castiel.

"Quer ir sentar em uma mesa do lado de fora?" Dean pergunta.

"Certo."

Eles andam do lado de fora e se sentam em frente um do outro em uma mesa de piquenique e entram no sorvete. Castiel quebra o silêncio com: "Por que você quer me conhecer melhor?"

Dean engole sua mordida de sorvete. "Por que não?"

"As pessoas geralmente não querem. Sou muito quieto e desajeitado."

"Quieto nem sempre é uma coisa ruim, e você não parece  _tão_  estranho. Jimmy falou sobre a primeira vez que ele e eu nos conhecemos?"

"Só que você conheceu no café", diz Castiel.

"Provavelmente um dos momentos mais embaraçosos da minha vida", revela Dean. "Eu, uh, achei que ele estava ridiculamente gostoso, e quando ele disse  _bom dia_  eu não consegui nem uma palavra. Eu só fiquei lá olhando para ele antes de começar a gaguejar como um idiota. Era como se o rosto dele tivesse um curto circuito no meu cérebro ou algo assim, e eu mal conseguia fazer palavras suficientes para me pedir um café ", ele ri.

O pequeno sorriso de Castiel cai e ele olha para longe para limpar a garganta antes de responder: 

"Você não parece o tipo de cara que reage assim às pessoas."

"Você só está escapando de eu reagir assim porque sair com seu irmão me ajudou a me acostumar com o quão gosto você é", ele brinca.

Castiel parece se dobrar em si mesmo. Ele olha em todos os lugares  _menos_  para ele, e deixa Dean sentindo como se estivesse lutando. Ele esperava que, ao cumprimentá-lo, pudesse ajudá-lo a relaxar um pouco, mas suas piadas e lisonjas não estão caindo do jeito que ele achava que iriam, e ele não entende por quê.

"Ei, Cas? Eu sei que este é apenas um primeiro encontro e não vai ser super confortável, mas a sua linguagem corporal está me fazendo sentir como se eu estivesse estragando tudo, e eu realmente não sei o que estou fazendo de errado aqui. "

Castiel finalmente olha para encontrar seus olhos. É claro que ele está avaliando-o de alguma forma, mas Dean não sabe o que fazer para acertar as probabilidades a seu favor. 

"Eu não sei o que dizer. Você está falando de Jimmy e dizendo o quanto ele é atraente, mas também tenho a impressão de que você acha que está me elogiando."

"Você é idêntico", diz Dean, confuso. "Quando eu digo que pensei que Jimmy estava quente na primeira vez que o vi, é o mesmo que dizer a você que eu acho que você é gostoso, não é?"

"Indiretamente, talvez. Mas ... "E depois há outra pausa quando Castiel para para lamber uma gota de sorvete de baunilha. "Honestamente, uma parte de mim parece que estou apenas ouvindo você elogiar outra pessoa, e não é um grande sentimento pra um encontro."

"Merda", diz Dean rapidamente. "Não é mesmo o que queria. Não admira que você parecia infeliz. Me desculpe, ok? Deixe-me deixar bem claro, ok? Correndo o risco de ficar muito forte, acho que  _você é_  muito gostoso. Eu definitivamente tenho uma coisa pela maneira como você se veste e pelo cabelo selvagem que você tem"

"Jimmy diz que parece que eu enfiei o dedo em uma tomada elétrica", Castiel murmura com um pequeno sorriso.

"Jimmy também disse que meu carro era bom porque é  _brilhante_  , e ele nem quis dizer isso. Eu acho que é muito bem estabelecido neste ponto que suas opiniões são uma merda, "Dean brinca, tentando colocar as coisas de volta nos trilhos.

Castiel bufa de tanto rir. "Você parece um bom homem, Dean ... mas esta ainda é uma situação estranha para mim."

"Qual parte ainda está incomodando você? Talvez possamos consertar isso ", diz ele antes de dar uma grande mordida em sua Blizzard.

"Eu não quero que isso saia do jeito errado, mas eu meio que sinto que você só está interessado em mim porque você não poderia ter Jimmy. Como se eu fosse sua segunda escolha."

"Eu não vou mentir para você, Cas. Eu pensei que Jimmy era bem legal logo de cara, e ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu estava interessado em namorar desde que minha última namorada me traiu. "Ele engole a mordida que ele estava trabalhando e continua falando. "E eu gosto de Jimmy, eu gosto. Eu acho que ele é engraçado e inteligente. Mas desde o começo, ficou bem claro que não tínhamos nada em comum. Eu não ia nem me incomodar em sair com ele novamente depois que almoçamos naquele dia, porque mesmo que ele fosse fácil para os olhos, eu simplesmente não sentia uma faísca entre nós. Mas minha melhor amiga me convenceu a vê-lo novamente, dizendo que, se tudo mais falhasse, eu e Novak poderíamos ser amigos."

Ele faz uma pausa longa o suficiente para tomar outro pedaço de sorvete, embora não seja tão bom quanto antes de começar a se sentir estranho. 

"Foi assim que me senti quando saí do ginásio, o que achei ser o nosso segundo encontro. Eu me diverti e ele era legal, e eu provavelmente iria para a academia com ele novamente se ele ainda quisesse, mas eu não gostava dele assim, você sabe? "Castiel acena e isso pode estar apenas na cabeça de Dean , mas parece que ele está relaxado um pouco agora. "Então eu esbarrei com você na mercearia, dei uma olhada no seu cabelo e na sua camisa de Star Wars, descobri que havia uma versão mais nerd do cara gostoso que eu não tinha nada em comum e não podia acreditar na minha sorte"

"Você gosta de Star Wars?" Castiel pergunta.

"Gostar definitivamente não é uma palavra forte o suficiente", diz ele com um sorriso. Já sabendo que Cas tem uma queda por se vestir, ele admite seu lado nerd rapidamente. "Eu tenho uma fantasia licenciada de Han Solo que eu uso todo dia das bruxas."  _E às vezes ao redor da casa, porque por que diabos não?_

"Eu tenho um Luke Skywalker", Castiel admite, um sorriso puxando o canto de seus lábios.

"Não!"

Castiel abaixa a cabeça novamente, mas balança a cabeça. Dean espera que ele olhe para cima novamente antes de lentamente passar os olhos pelo rosto e pelo torso. 

"Eu realmente gostaria de ver isso algum dia."

A língua de Castiel se lança para lamber o lábio inferior e responde: "Eu gostaria disso."

"Sim?" Dean pergunta, satisfeito com a direção que isso parece estar acontecendo agora. Castiel acena novamente. "Boa. Então ouça, eu sei que você é um pouco tímido, mas eu realmente gostaria de te conhecer melhor. Você pode me contar um pouco sobre você?"

"Eu odeio essa pergunta", diz Castiel com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu nunca sei o que dizer. O que você está interessado em ouvir?"

"Você", Dean responde simplesmente. "Vamos começar com o seu trabalho. O que você faz?"

"Eu sou um artista de quadrinhos", responde Castiel.

"Como histórias em quadrinhos?"

"Sim. E logotipos, comerciais, qualquer coisa para a qual eu possa criar arte nesse gênero que manterá as contas pagas. "

"Uau, isso é incrível", Dean jorra, suficientemente impressionado. "Acho que vi alguma coisa que você desenhou?"

"Tudo no  _Cup of Life_  ", diz Castiel. "O cardápio, os cardápios, o logotipo nos guardanapos, a foto na xícara." Dean balança a cabeça, pensando em todas as coisas que ele mencionou. "Hum. Além disso, o comercial Mr. Clean Superbowl? Com a dança?"

"Você fez isso!?" Dean pergunta.

"Eu fiz o storyboard."

"Isso é  _tão_  legal! Eu literalmente só assisto o Superbowl para os comerciais. "

"Isso faz com que dois de nós, mas eu tenho medo de avisá-lo que o comercial pode ser a única coisa legal sobre mim", diz Castiel.

"De jeito nenhum. Você é legal pra caramba ", argumenta Dean.

"Eu realmente não acho que isso seja verdade, mas obrigada mesmo assim. O que é que você faz?"

Dean está excepcionalmente satisfeito com a facilidade com que a conversa parece fluir agora.

"Nada tão glamoroso quanto você. Eu sou um caixa de banco. Eu gosto muito disso, mas não é exatamente emocionante ".

"Eu não acho que importa, contanto que você esteja feliz fazendo o que faz", oferece Castiel. "Hum." Ele abaixa os olhos para a mesa novamente antes de parecer encontrar as palavras que está procurando. "Você mencionou anteriormente que você tem uma ex-namorada?"

"Sim. Nós ficamos juntos por quase um ano antes de tudo ficar em chamas, "Dean diz a ele. "Mas isso foi há seis meses."

"Se não é muito pessoal perguntar - como você se identifica sexualmente?"

"Oh", ele diz, agora percebendo o que ele queria dizer com sua ex-namorada. "Eu sou bi. Você?"

"Gay", responde Castiel.

"Sorte minha", diz Dean, provocando outro sorriso dele. "Minha vez de perguntar uma coisa", diz ele, pensando enquanto se inclina sobre a mesa de piquenique. "Ok, então você pensou que era meio estranho que eu pensei que eu estava namorando Jimmy e queria conhecê-lo, mas você ainda estava interessado o suficiente para me mandar uma mensagem para ver se eu queria sair?"

"Sim", diz Castiel simplesmente.

Dean sorri e levanta as sobrancelhas em questão. "Quer elaborar?"

"Eu ... eu suponho que você poderia dizer que eu tenho um tipo", diz Castiel timidamente.

"Hmmm", diz Dean, pensando em voz alta. "Isso é vago. Então, o que é sobre mim? Eu ser alto?"

"Não", diz Castiel com uma risada. "Embora eu não me importe com isso."

"Cara bonita?" Ele brinca.

Castiel engole e acena com a cabeça. "Algo assim, sim."

"Ah, você acha que eu sou bonito, Cas?" Ele sorri, batendo os cílios de brincadeira.

"Sim", diz Castiel novamente. "Eu acho que você é incrivelmente lindo."

Lindo? Seu rosto imediatamente cora de cor. Ele não sabe se alguém já o chamou assim - não que ele se importe. É bem legal, na verdade, mesmo que seja um pouco feminino. Então algo clica. Ele fez uma piada para Jimmy sobre não querer parecer um Twink, e Jimmy disse algo sobre  _"Eu ouvi que algumas pessoas_  gostam  _desse tipo de coisa"._  Na época, ele achava que Jimmy estava flertando com ele, mas sabendo que ele é agora, talvez ele estivesse falando sobre Cas e seu tipo?

"Você gosta que eu sou menor do que você?" Dean tenta. Mesmo do outro lado da mesa ele pode ver o jeito que a respiração de Castiel pega e ele estala os dedos quando recebe a confirmação de que precisava. "Bingo."

"Tecnicamente você é mais alto do que eu", diz Castiel.

"Quem você está tentando convencer aqui Cas, eu ou você?"

"Você", diz Castiel, sorrindo timidamente.

Dean ri. "Poupe seu fôlego. Eu definitivamente gosto de você sendo mais forte do que sou. É uma das melhores coisas sobre estar com um cara no que me diz respeito. "

"Hum", diz Castiel, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Parece que nos afastamos da primeira conversa apropriada."

"Pare de flertar comigo tão forte então," Dean brinca.

"Eu tenho medo de não resistir", diz Castiel, fazendo com que o sorriso de Dean se espalhe. 

Ele está se divertindo agora que Cas se soltou.

"Quando foi a última vez que você foi a um encontro?"

"Honestamente? Já faz anos."

"Acho isso difícil de acreditar. Cara gostoso como você? "Dean pergunta.

"Dean," Castiel o castiga levemente, fazendo Dean rir em resposta. "Honestamente. Eu não conheço muitas pessoas considerando que eu trabalho em casa, e como você disse, eu sou muito tímido. "

"Bem, eu acho que tenho que agradecer às minhas estrelas da sorte que eu literalmente esbarrei com você, então. Embora Jimmy tenha me dito esta manhã, ele estava pensando em nos apresentar de qualquer maneira ", ele diz a Cas.

"Ele mencionou isso para mim também. Ele me disse que você era um nerd autoproclamado e que isso o fez pensar em mim."

Dean balança a cabeça e lambe a colher. "Total nerd e orgulhoso disso."

"E ainda assim você está vestindo uma camiseta de uma banda de rock", comenta Castiel.

"Eu posso ser ambos, prometo", diz Dean. "Você gosta de AC / DC?"

Castiel encolhe os ombros. "Eu não sou um super fã ou qualquer coisa, mas eles têm uma música decente. Rock em geral costuma ser bom. "

A excitação interior de Dean aumenta. 

"Escute, eu vou te perguntar uma coisa, e se você não sabe a resposta, você precisa chegar a uma distração adequada para que eu possa pelo menos tentar esconder minha decepção, ok?"

"Eu estou no limite do meu lugar", diz Castiel secamente.

"Você sabe quem é Jimmy Page?"

"De Led Zeppelin? Todo mundo sabe quem é Jimmy Page ", diz Castiel com facilidade.

Dean pressiona as duas mãos em seu coração e suspira feliz. 

"É isso aí. Eu acho que isso é amor, Cas."

Castiel cora, mas ri disso. 

"Se ao menos fosse assim tão fácil."

"Não importa o que alguém mais diga, você tem a minha palavra definitiva de que você é de fato o gêmeo mais legal."

"Bem, se você disse isso, deve ser verdade", diz Castiel sarcasticamente. Dean meio que gosta desse lado atrevido dele que está acompanhando suas brincadeiras.

"É verdade. Seu irmão não sabia quem Page ou Plant era, "Dean diz a ele.

Castiel faz uma cara de descrença. "Bem, então eu ganho por padrão."

"Isso é o que eu estou dizendo!" Ele diz alegremente. Então ele está distraído quando Cas começa a mastigar seu cone. "Estou totalmente impressionado que você tenha conseguido comer todo o chocolate sem passar por todo o seu rosto, a propósito."

Castiel mastiga e engole sua mordida antes de dizer: "Eu sou um homem de muitos talentos".

Dean sorri. "Eu acredito nisso. E escute, eu não sei do que você estava falando antes sobre ser quieto e desajeitado. Tem sido mais fácil falar com você do que geralmente é no primeiro encontro. "

"Você é fácil de conversar."

"Isso significa que eu vou conseguir um segundo encontro?" Dean pede esperançoso.

Castiel sorri. "Se nenhum de nós estragar tudo antes de terminar o seu sorvete, então sim."

"A pressão está ligada", brinca Dean enquanto cava.

"Conte-me mais sobre o seu amor por Jimmy Page e Robert Plant", Castiel pede. E isso é tudo o que Dean precisa para lançar histórias de sua banda favorita e inúmeras memórias de sua infância que estão entrelaçadas com Zeppelin em sua mente. 

Para a parte de Castiel, ele ouve atentamente, racha uma piada ocasional, e oferece uma visão de algumas de suas canções favoritas que Dean tem hipnotizado por sua mente.

Mesmo depois de ambos terem terminado o sorvete, a conversa continua fluindo facilmente e eles acabam ficando e conversando até as luzes do lado de fora piscarem. Seus pés estão emaranhados embaixo da mesa e, de alguma forma, suas mãos se desviaram uma para a outra no centro da mesa, embora nenhum deles dê o último passo para realmente dar as mãos.

São quase nove horas quando Castiel diz: "Estou me divertindo muito, mas preciso ir logo".

"Sim", Dean concorda. "Eu não fiz meu almoço para amanhã ainda. Não achamos que ficaríamos tanto tempo pegando sorvete."

"Eu não queria te ocupar", diz Castiel rapidamente.

"Não, vamos lá. Você tem que saber que estou me divertindo muito também, "Dean diz suavemente.

Castiel abaixa a cabeça um pouco, mas balança a cabeça. "Eu vou levá-lo ao seu carro."

"Que cavalheiro", diz Dean com uma pequena piscadela.

Desta vez, quando ambos ficam de pé, Cas parece ter um impulso de confiança e pressiona a palma da mão contra a de Dean. Dean não pode reprimir um sorriso suave quando seus dedos se entrelaçam pela primeira vez e a felicidade explode dentro dele. Se de repente ele diminui seu ritmo pela metade só para sentir um pouco mais de tempo, Cas não percebe ou não diz nada.

Então eles estão em frente ao lado do motorista do carro e Cas solta um assobio baixo. "Seu carro é realmente lindo", ele diz a Dean.

"Agora você está apenas tentando entrar em minhas calças", brinca Dean.

O rosto de Castiel se transforma em um tom adorável de rosa, mas ele sorri e pergunta: 

"É o melhor caminho?"

"Eu não acho que você vai precisar de ajuda nesse departamento." Castiel continua sorrindo e Dean pergunta: "Onde está o seu carro?"

"Eu andei", diz ele. "É por isso que achei melhor ir antes que ficasse completamente escuro."

"Eu posso te levar para casa, cara. Entre", Dean oferece.

"Você nem sabe onde eu moro", Castiel diz levemente, mas ele anda ao redor do carro de qualquer maneira e fica no banco do passageiro. O que funciona bem para Dean, porque lhe dá um segundo para esconder o pânico de quase estragar tudo.

"Para onde?" Dean diz, ficando atrás do volante.

É claro que ele já sabe, então quando Castiel diz a ele o endereço dele, ele finge que isso é novidade para ele. "De jeito nenhum. Meu prédio está bem ali ao lado! Somos praticamente vizinhos."

"Isso explica por que você para no  _Cup of Life_  todas as manhãs", comenta Castiel. "Não posso acreditar em como o interior do seu carro é bem mantido", diz ele em seguida, e agradecido pela brusca mudança de assunto, ele conta a Cas a história de como ele refinou o interior há alguns anos. Por insistência de Castiel, ele estaciona em seu próprio estacionamento para que Cas possa simplesmente caminhar pelo resto do caminho.

"Eu me sinto obrigado a ter certeza de que você chegará em casa bem", diz Dean quando eles saem.

"Apenas um de nós pode fazer isso, e para ser honesto com você, eu prefiro muito mais que eu seja capaz de levar você", diz Castiel, andando para o lado dele do carro. E talvez seja tudo em sua cabeça, mas ele tem certeza que ele ouve um duplo significado lá. 

Então os olhos de Castiel caem para olhar para os lábios de Dean e ele dá um passo mais perto, e não há como interpretar mal  _isso._

"Posso te acompanhar até a sua porta, Dean?"

Tanto para tímido. Cas está olhando para ele como se ele quisesse comê-lo vivo e Dean pode sentir seu corpo reagindo a isso já. Seu coração dispara, o desejo se agita em seu estômago, e ele tem que lutar contra um tremor na maneira como seu nome soa naquela voz profunda.

"Eu, uh, tenho a sensação de que não vou ser capaz de evitar pedir para você entrar se você me seguir," Dean admite, molhando os lábios só de pensar nisso.

"E tenho a sensação de que não vou poder dizer não para você", diz Castiel, pisando tão perto de Dean que, instintivamente, recua e se vê pressionado contra a porta do carro. Então as mãos de Cas estão em seus quadris, queimando através de suas roupas, e ele pode  _apenas_  ouvir um som suave de aprovação dele. "Você é lindo demais."

"Cas", Dean diz em um suspiro como borboletas tomam vôo em seu estômago. A maneira como os polegares de Cas acariciam seus quadris o faz sentir ... quase frágil, e é algo que ele não sente há muito tempo.

"Eu gosto de como você me chama assim", diz Castiel, sorrindo genuinamente e transformando toda sua expressão de predatória para suave e adorável.

Deus, ele é inacreditavelmente fofo e incrivelmente quente ao mesmo tempo.

Dean abaixa o olhar para tentar processar a mudança no ar entre eles, mas seu coração se transforma em mingau quando ele sente o polegar e o indicador de Castiel levantando o queixo para cima. Ele tem um par de centímetros mais alto que Castiel, mas por causa da maneira como ele está encostado no carro, Cas está olhando para ele de cima. Ele tem uma fração de segundo para lamber os lábios em antecipação enquanto Castiel procura por permissão, e então Cas se inclina e pressiona seus lábios contra os de Dean.

É suave no começo, e ainda assim, é o suficiente para tirar o fôlego. Os lábios de Castiel estão cheios e flexíveis, e Dean não pode evitar o jeito que ele fica flexível por baixo deles. Os dedos de Castiel apertam em seus quadris, mas seus lábios permanecem gentis, e quando ele ouve um suave gemido de Cas, ele abre a boca em convite. 

Castiel aprofunda o beijo, mas mantém a língua para si mesmo, seus lábios ainda se agarrando ternamente juntos e fazendo-o sentir como se tudo dentro dele estivesse derretendo de uma queimação lenta e torturante. Os dedos de Castiel em seu queixo deslizam ao longo de sua mandíbula até que ele está segurando seu rosto, fazendo com que Dean se incline em seu toque, silenciosamente implorando por mais.

E é aí que Cas começa a se afastar, beijando-o mais uma vez antes que ele se retire completamente. Ele esfrega o polegar suavemente ao longo do lábio inferior úmido de Dean enquanto seus olhos penetraram nos dele.

"Vou implorar por um segundo encontro, se for preciso", diz Castiel, com a voz mais baixa do que antes.

"  _Não foi_  assim que pensei que a frase ia acabar", diz Dean sem fôlego, surpreendendo até a si mesmo com o quão bem seu cérebro parece estar funcionando mesmo que ele sinta que está flutuando.

"Eu acredito que você poderia ter me implorando por qualquer número de coisas muito mais fácil do que você sabe, Dean", diz Castiel, finalmente soltando a mão do seu rosto. "Eu me diverti muito esta noite."

"Isso faz dois de nós", diz Dean honestamente.

"Você gostaria de almoçar um dia esta semana? Poderíamos nos encontrar no  _Cup of Life,_  se isso não fosse muito reminiscente do seu não encontro com meu irmão?"

"Não, vai ser bom. Eu gostaria muito disso, Cas."

"Posso te mandar uma mensagem?"

"Literalmente a qualquer hora", diz Dean.

Castiel se inclina para beijá-lo mais uma vez rapidamente antes de dar um passo para trás e dizer: "Boa noite, Dean."

"Boa noite, Cas," Dean responde, finalmente capaz de encontrar seus pés agora que ele não está sobrecarregado pela presença de Castiel.

Ele fica lá e o observa enquanto se afasta, completamente sem vergonha, mesmo quando Cas olha por cima do ombro e o vê observando. Dean entra em modo de ducha completa e dá-lhe armas de dedo, e sorri para si mesmo quando ele ouve a risada baixa de Castiel segui-lo na esquina.

Que dia maldito.


	5. Capítulo 5

"Uau, você está tão apaixonado por esse cara", Charlie observa na noite seguinte, enquanto ela corta pimentas para pizza caseira.

"Cale a boca, eu não estou", Dean discorda, embora ele meio que esteja.

"Por favor!" Jo interrompe. "Você tá todo  _Cas-isso, Cas-aquilo_ , desde que chegamos aqui."

"E se eu tiver que ouvir sobre como os lábios do cara são macios mais uma vez eu posso realmente vomitar", Charlie acrescenta com um sorriso.

"Eu pensei que você queria que eu fosse lá de novo", Dean lembra.

"Nós queríamos", Jo responde por ela, rasgando bacon em pequenos pedaços. "Mas você nunca foi tão exagerado assim antes."

"Eu não estou  _exagerando.._."

"Você está sim!" Charlie ri. "Se não fosse eu quem tinha que ouvir a noite toda, eu acharia adorável."

"Uau, obrigado pelo seu apoio", diz Dean secamente.

Ok, então ele pode estar falando sobre Cas mais do que ele normalmente faria depois de um primeiro encontro, mas não é culpa dele o cara estar pressionando todos os seus botões! Quanto mais ele pensa sobre a noite passada, mais ele  _não consegue parar de_  pensar nisso. Cas divaga entre tímido e desajeitado a flertivo e confiante, e ele não tem idéia por que ambas as versões o excitam, mas realmente, realmente o fazem. 

E foda-se o beijo. E a maneira como Cas estava olhando para ele como se ele quisesse comê-lo vivo...? 

Dean tem certeza de que ele está em constante estado de excitação desde então.

"É legal te ver olhando pra alguém de novo" Jo diz com relutância.

"Do que você está falando?" Dean pergunta.

"Bem, obviamente você gostava da Bela -"

"Provavelmente mais por causa de seu corpo do que qualquer outra coisa", Charlie interrompe.

"- mas você nunca teve tudo isso..." ela acena com a mão como se ele deveria saber o que isso significa "- com ela."

"Vocês são um saco", ele diz com desdém.

É claro, porque o timing não poderia ser pior com as mãos de Dean cheias de massa de pizza, seu telefone vibra no balcão ao lado dele e acende com uma mensagem de texto. Ele tenta fazer um movimento para isso, mas Charlie está mais perto e suas mãos não estão cobertas de nada, então ela ganha, pegando seu telefone e correndo com ele perto do peito.

 _"Olá, Dean",_  ela lê em voz alta.  _"Eu queria saber se você gostaria de se juntar a mim para o almoço de amanhã no Cup of Life, como discutimos em nosso encontro?_ Ele sempre escreve assim? ", Ela pergunta.

"Na verdade, sim", diz Dean, divertido apesar de sua irritação que ela leu o texto antes dele. Então seu coração para quando ele vê seus dedos hábeis dançando sobre seu teclado, obviamente digitando uma resposta. "Charlie -"

 _"Ei, Cas. Eu adoraria! Eu não calei a boca falando sobre você desde que tomamos sorvete. Rosto envergonhado_  ", ela diz com um brilho maligno em seus olhos, e antes que Dean possa objetar, ele ouve o som de  _whooshing_  que significa que ela realmente enviou essa mensagem.

"Você - sua idiota!" Ele dispara. "Eu não posso acreditar que você realmente enviou isso!"

"Não é como se não fosse verdade", diz Charlie entre risos.

"Vamos, Charlie. Não enche. Você  _mataria_  Dean se ele fizesse isso com alguém com quem você saísse ", diz Jo, surpreendentemente tomando o lado de Dean.

"Eu estou cuspindo no seu lado da pizza", diz Dean para Charlie, trabalhando fora de sua frustração, amassando a massa um pouco mais do que o necessário.

"Se ele enlouquecer, eu vou ligar para ele e dizer que não foi você", Charlie diz alegremente. "Apenas relaxe. Oh! Ele disse,  _eu estou feliz em ouvir isso, considerando que eu não fui capaz de parar de pensar em você também, cara sorridente_  . Awww Isso é realmente muito fofo".

Dean pensa assim também, e ele quer mais do que qualquer coisa que ele estivesse em particular quando lesse algo assim, porque não há como evitar a maneira como ele cora ou o sorriso que pisca antes que ele abaixa a cabeça e tenta combatê-lo de volta. 

Cas não conseguiu parar de pensar nele. Isso é foda demais.

 _"Isso é incrível, Cas_ _,"_  Charlie digita, e Dean tem que admirar o quão bem ela o conhece por tirar as palavras da cabeça dele. " _Eu vou te ver ao meio-dia?"_

"Você está seriamente indo para a mesma cafeteria onde você almoçou com o gêmeo desse cara para um segundo encontro?" Jo pergunta.

"Sim", responde Dean. "Ele sabe que eu conheci Jimmy pela mesma coisa. Nós concordamos que será tranquilo", ele diz com uma peculiaridade de seus lábios.

"Oh!  _Estou ansioso para isso_  , "Charlie lê antes de seus dedos darem uma resposta. "  _Eu também, Cas._ Uau, eu deveria ter meu próprio show de namoro ", diz ela em seguida.

Dean bufa. "Sim, isso foi um pouco de magia", diz ele sarcasticamente.

"Parece que esse cara está tão contente com você quanto você com ele", diz Jo.

"Você pode pegar o molho do armário?" Dean diz para Charlie. Assim que ela coloca o telefone no chão, ele o pega - a farinha em suas mãos é danada - e o coloca em segurança no bolso de trás. "E sim, Jo, eu definitivamente tenho a sensação de que ele estava tão ligado a mim como eu estou com ele."

"Eu tenho a sensação de que vai ser só eu e você muito mais do que estamos acostumadas ao longo do próximo pedaço, ruiva", diz Jo para Charlie.

Dean franze a testa enquanto pega a lata de Charlie. "Não podemos todos sair juntos?"

"Você nunca fez isso quando estava namorando. Nós mal te vimos quando você estava com Bela" Charlie diz, encostada no balcão.

"Você  _odiava_  Bela", Dean lembra a ela.

"Sim, porque ela tentou acabar com cada parte de você que nos fez melhores amigos,  _inclusive_  passando tempo juntos."

A boca de Dean abre e fecha sem dizer nada antes de começar a abrir a lata com um abridor de latas portátil. "Eu não sabia por que você não gostava dela", ele finalmente diz.

"Não estava prestes a dizer-lhe que quando você estava hipnotizado por sua vagina", diz Charlie meio sem fôlego.

"Ela não era tão boa na cama", Dean admite pela primeira vez, recebendo olhares chocados tanto de Jo quanto de Charlie. "Ela era muito quente. Quase um ano com ela e nunca senti o mesmo que Cas me fez sentir com um único beijo."

"Oh, aqui vamos nós de novo", Jo diz com bom humor.

"Cale a boca ou eu não vou pedir a ele para sair com a gente neste fim de semana."

"Ok, ok, mantenha sua calcinha guardada, então", diz Charlie, saltando as sobrancelhas.

"Podemos, por favor, não falar sobre  _isso de_  novo?" Jo pergunta com um olhar de desgosto em seu rosto. "Eu sei muito sobre suas dobras, Winchester."

"Estou com Jo", diz Dean. "Agora venha aqui e me ajude com a pizza."

       

A manhã de quinta-feira se arrasta mais devagar do que ele poderia imaginar, mas, finalmente, é meio-dia. Dean empurra a porta da frente do banco aberto, observando por cima do ombro enquanto ele a abre para a pessoa atrás dele, e quando ele dá a volta, ele caminha diretamente para Cas.

"Merda", diz Dean em uma expiração. Sua expressão de choque rapidamente dá lugar a um sorriso quando ele percebe que suas mãos agora estão no peito largo de Cas e as mãos de Cas pousaram em seus quadris. "Eu apenas continuo correndo para você."

"Desta vez foi pelo menos um pouco intencional, como eu estava esperando para levá-lo até a  _Cup of Life_ ", diz Castiel, suas bochechas já coradas um rosa brilhante. "Eu não estava te seguindo nem nada. Me desculpe por isso."

"Tenho dificuldades em pensar numa razão para você se arrepender agora", diz Dean, movendo as mãos lentamente até o peito e em volta do pescoço. Ele tem que lutar contra o desejo de deslizar as mãos em seu cabelo na parte de trás do seu pescoço. Isso é provavelmente muito íntimo para alguém com quem ele só sai uma vez.

"Posso te beijar, Dean?" Castiel pergunta a ele em voz baixa.

Em vez de responder verbalmente, Dean apenas abaixa a boca para roçar os lábios contra os de Cas. Os dedos de Castiel se apertam em seus quadris enquanto seus lábios se agarram por um punhado de segundos, e ele chupa o lábio inferior de Dean entre os seus antes de passar a língua rapidamente através dela e romper seu beijo. Dean lambe o lábio em resposta e seu coração troveja em seu peito quando ele prova o sabor mentolado da pasta de dente misturado com o que deve ser o sabor natural de Castiel.

"Merda", suspira Dean. Ele se sente como se estivesse em um desenho animado e uma centena de pequenos corações estão girando em torno de sua cabeça. Ele tem certeza que ele nunca se sentiu assim de um simples beijo em sua vida.

"Eu senti sua falta", Castiel admite em voz baixa.

"Você vai me fazer corar", Dean sorri, plenamente consciente de que suas bochechas já estão quentes.

"Você é adorável quando cora", diz Castiel gentilmente, o que não ajuda suas bochechas rosadas.

Relutantemente, ele dá um passo para trás e passa a mão no braço de Castiel -  _olá, bíceps_  - até os dedos deles deslizarem juntos. Sem outra palavra falada, eles começam a caminhar em direção ao café. Dean usa o silêncio confortável entre eles para absorver o contato físico, aquecendo-se na forma como o polegar de Castiel escova para frente e para trás sobre as costas da mão, como se ele não conseguisse o suficiente dele também.

Ele verifica Cas em seu periférico enquanto andam. Ele está de jeans skinny preto e uma camiseta xadrez preta e vermelha que é quase absurdamente apertada em suas costas e braços, mostrando o quão gostoso ele é. O próprio Dean está usando calça preta e um botão preto para baixo, e ele retrata um sorriso de como eles combinam sem querer.

"Como foi sua manhã no trabalho?" Castiel pergunta enquanto caminham para o  _Cup of Life._

"As quintas-feiras costumam ser bem movimentadas porque muitas pessoas são pagas às quintas e sextas-feiras. Hoje foi a mesma coisa, mas eu estava mais ansioso do que costume para a hora do almoço."

Castiel responde com um aperto de mão antes de dizer: "Minha manhã se arrastou também".

"Engraçado como isso funcionou", diz Dean sarcasticamente, ganhando outro sorriso de Cas. "Então, desde que você tem um irmão dono daqui, o que é bom?"

"Se Jimmy perguntar, eu disse tudo", ele sussurra secretamente. "Mas, na verdade, seus BLTs, clubhouse ou roast beef em um bagel são meus favoritos."

"Clubhouse parece muito bom para mim", diz Dean.

"Eu vou com a carne assada. O que você vai beber?"

"Apenas uma Pepsi."

"Eu vou querer o mesmo."

Quando chega a sua vez, eles são recebidos com um grande sorriso de Jimmy. 

"Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui?"

"Eu acredito que você sabe do meu encontro", diz Castiel, deslizando uma mão possessivamente em torno de sua cintura. 

Dean e Jimmy compartilham sorrisos divertidos.

"Você não tem que ficar irritadinho, Castiel, ele é todo seu", diz Jimmy com uma risada, que os lábios de Dean também esquecem. "O que você vai querer hoje?"

Castiel ordena para os dois, e quando ele puxa a carteira, Jimmy nega. "Você sabe que não paga aqui."

"E eu pensei que sorvete era um encontro barato", brinca Dean.

Jimmy ri e Castiel enrubesce quando seus ombros caem. Dean está prestes a dizer alguma coisa - qualquer coisa - para tentar fazê-lo se sentir melhor, mas Jimmy diz: "Nós vamos trazer isso quando estiver pronto."

Cas lidera o caminho para uma mesa no canto de trás e Dean toma o assento ao lado dele e puxa para perto o suficiente para que ele possa puxar a mão de Castiel em seu colo. "Você sabe que eu estava brincando, certo?" Dean pergunta a ele.

"Sim, Dean", Castiel responde, mas ele ainda não parece particularmente satisfeito.

"Eu gosto de passar tempo com você. Não importa o que custa ", diz ele, o que parece amolá-lo um pouco. "Como foi sua manhã, Cas?"

O apelido amolece ainda mais, e esse polegar dele começa a trabalhar nas costas da mão novamente. "Produtivo. Eu sabia que estaria muito ansioso para começar algo novo, então fiz algumas letras e ajudou a passar o tempo. "

"Você também escreve?", Pergunta Dean.

"Não, apenas as letras. Não é a mesma coisa. Essa história em particular já estava escrita, então estou apenas copiando as palavras na minha caligrafia para que ela se encaixe no estilo dos quadrinhos ".

"Você pode me dizer em que você estava trabalhando, ou é secreto ou algo assim?"

"É o começo do que o autor espera ser uma série sobre duas mulheres e uma equipe de jovens desajustadas que lutam contra o sobrenatural", divulga Castiel.

"Legal. Você consegue desenhar monstros e outras coisas?"

"Eu não, ainda, mas eu vou."

"Eu adoraria ver isso", diz Dean honestamente.

"Eu também gostaria disso. Talvez algum dia, em breve ", oferece Castiel.

"Eu sei que praticamente acabamos de chegar aqui, então fique à vontade para me dizer se eu estou pulando etapas, mas alguns de meus amigos estavam esperando que todos pudéssemos sair neste fim de semana se você não estivesse fazendo nada", diz Dean.

Castiel parece completamente à vontade novamente quando ele acena. "Sou bastante tímido em relação a novas pessoas, mas adoraria a oportunidade de conhecer seus amigos. Como eles são?"

"Uh, bem, Jo é como minha irmãzinha. Nós basicamente crescemos juntos porque sua mãe, Ellen, era nossa babá depois da escola e do verão. Ela tem a mesma idade que eu, então sempre nos dávamos bem. E depois há a Charlie ", ele sorri apenas dizendo o nome dela. "Charlie é difícil de descrever. Ela é como um filhote de cachorro em um corpo humano. Adorável como o inferno e apenas explodindo de energia o tempo todo, ficando todo animado sem motivo", ele tenta explicar. "Ela também é de longe a pessoa mais nerd que eu já conheci."

"Ah, mas você não me conhece tão bem ainda", Castiel brinca.

"Temos tempo", diz Dean com um sorriso.

"Nós temos. Eu falei sério quando disse que estive pensando muito em você. Faz muito tempo desde que senti esse tipo de potencial com alguém. "

"Potencial", Dean ecoa curiosamente. "O que você está esperando que eu seja no futuro?"

"Meu", Castiel responde simplesmente. Aqueles profundos olhos azuis travam nos dele e, assim mesmo, o ar começa a engrossar entre eles. Dean tem que engolir antes que ele possa encontrar sua voz para falar.

"Você sempre está de boa com um segundo encontro?" Dean pergunta, tentando ignorar o jeito que ele se sente puxado para dentro de Cas como um ímã.

"Nunca", Castiel responde. "Eu estou avançando cedo demais?"

Dean vacila antes de responder. Se fosse alguém em um segundo encontro que dissesse algo assim, ele provavelmente pensaria assim ... mas por alguma razão, ele não acha. "Eu provavelmente diria sim, mas a verdadeira resposta é não", revela ele.

"Você vai me dizer se eu o fizer?" Castiel pergunta, prendendo-o com o olhar.

Dean assente. "Sim. Eu não sou um daqueles caras que vai parar de responder seus textos ou algo assim. "

Castiel oferece-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Estou feliz. Admito que ainda estou confuso sobre como você é solteiro quando parece ser um cara legal com um rosto como o seu."

"Vamos Cas, você vai me dar uma grande cabeçada aqui", Dean responde, mas ele está sorrindo para o elogio dele. "Honestamente, não é como se eu não tivesse ofertas. Eu simplesmente não estava realmente pronto para namorar novamente depois que minha última namorada me fodeu."

"Você se importa se eu perguntar o que aconteceu?"

Dean sopra uma corrente de ar. "É uma longa história, mas ela se resumiu a dormir com alguém nas minhas costas."

Castiel balança a cabeça em aparente descrença, apertando a mão de Dean brevemente. "Eu podia ver você ser a pessoa que alguém iria trair outra pessoa  _com_ , mas trair  _você_?Como ela poderia querer mais alguém quando você é tão deslumbrante?"

"Eita, você é bom para o ego, cara", diz Dean levemente, embora suas bochechas estejam definitivamente esquentando de novo.

"Sinto muito", diz Castiel imediatamente. "Estou deixando você desconfortável."

"Não, não é isso. Eu não estou acostumado a pessoas dizendo coisas assim sobre mim. "

Castiel franze a testa. "Acho isso difícil de acreditar."

Dean faz um pequeno revirar de olhos. "Eu tive pessoas me dizendo que eu sou gostoso e caras fazendo comentários sobre o que eles gostariam de fazer comigo, sim. Mas você ..." Dean encolhe os ombros com um ombro. "Não sei. A maneira como você fala sobre mim é diferente. Você fala como se eu fosse de tirar o fôlego e lindo, e acredite em mim, ninguém nunca disse nada  _assim_  para mim antes."

"Bem, nesse caso, estou feliz por ter sido o primeiro a elogiá-lo sem ser grosseiro", diz Castiel.

Castiel esquadra seus ombros, e no segundo seguinte, ele ouve Jimmy vindo de trás dele. "Entrega especial", Jimmy diz alegremente, colocando um prato na frente de cada um deles.

"Obrigado, Jimmy", diz Castiel.

"Parece muito bom", comenta Dean.

Ele toma um gole do refrigerante que Jimmy coloca em seguida e Jimmy pergunta: "Como vai o segundo encontro?"

"Muito bem", responde Castiel.

"Não tenho queixas do meu lado. Eu já estou procurando um terceiro encontro neste fim de semana ", diz Dean, olhando para Cas.

"Você sabe que vai ter que parar de segurar as mãos para comer sanduíches, certo?" Jimmy pergunta, obviamente divertido.

Castiel franze o cenho para ele e Dean diz: 

"Não se preocupe, baby, ainda podemos brincar de pezinhos embaixo da mesa." Ele acrescenta uma piscadela exagerada e quando Jimmy inclina a cabeça para trás e ri, Castiel não consegue manter a cara séria enquanto ele desembaraça os dedos.

"Eu sabia que gostava de você por um motivo", Castiel flerta.

"Sim, porque ele parece ter 18 anos", Jimmy ri.

" _Jimmy_  " , Castiel diz bruscamente.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Cas. Ele está apenas tentando te envergonhar - é o que os irmãos mais velhos fazem. Além disso, essas maçãs do rosto não vão envelhecer, não importa quantos anos eu tenha", ele diz levemente, fazendo com que ambos os irmãos riem. "Agora você volta ao trabalho e me deixa continuar encantando seu irmão", ele diz para Jimmy.

"Tudo bem", diz Jimmy, estendendo a mão para bagunçar o cabelo de Castiel e esquivando-se do modo como Cas o golpeia antes de sair ainda rindo.

"Eu sinto muito sobre isso, Dean. Eu tolamente pensei que porque Jimmy já conhecia você, ele seria maduro o suficiente para me ver em um encontro e não agir dessa maneira pela primeira vez", ele diz, tentando consertar seu cabelo.

"Sério, não se preocupe com isso", diz Dean, girando seu prato para tentar encontrar o melhor ângulo para pegar seu sanduíche. "Eu também sou um irmão mais velho, lembra? Eu entendo". Ele morde o sanduíche e solta um pequeno som apreciativo. "É bom", diz ele, sua comida crocante em sua bochecha enquanto ele mastiga.

Castiel sorri, mas deixa cair os olhos no próprio sanduíche. Ele diz: "Fico feliz que você esteja gostando". Ambos comem em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de Dean dar uma pausa para uma bebida e faz a pergunta que ele tem certeza que Cas sabe que está chegando.

"Então me fale sobre o significado por trás do comentário do Jimmy, tipo, 'parece que ele tem dezoito' e tal".

Castiel se esforça para limpar a garganta e dá um tapinha no peito, fazendo Dean rir. 

"Desculpe, eu deveria ter levado a isso melhor. Não queria fazer você literalmente engasgar."

Tendo recuperado agora, Castiel acena para longe. "Está tudo bem, realmente. É só mais do que estávamos falando sobre sorvete."

"Como você gosta que eu sou mais novo do que você", Dean fornece.

"Sim. Como eu disse então, eu tenho um tipo específico para o qual sou atraído."

"Eu entendi, mas eu pensei que era mais a ver com ser, você sabe, sobre aparência do que ter a idade que eu tenho"

"É", garante Castiel. "É que as coisas pelas quais eu mais me atraio nos homens - pelo menos com base em um nível puramente físico - são geralmente encontradas em homens mais jovens."

"Eu quero saber?" Dean pergunta.

Castiel sorri gentilmente. "Isso depende de quão confortável você está com seu corpo e masculinidade."

Dean vira os lábios para baixo no que ele gosta de pensar como um encolher de ombros. "Eu acho que estou de boa com isso"

"Como eu disse antes, você é lindo, Dean. Acontece que você é bonito e não é áspero e viril. Você tem longos cílios, maçãs do rosto salientes e as mais adoráveis pequenas sardas no nariz que eu já vi na vida. Seus lábios", Dean os lambe subconscientemente e vê Castiel rastrear o movimento faminto com os olhos. "Eu pensei que eles eram exuberantes muito antes de eu ter a sorte de senti-los. Seu rosto é tão suave; sua pele é tão macia. Você segura a força na parte superior do corpo, mas seus quadris são finos e eu acho incrivelmente sexy o quão bem eles cabem em minhas mãos. "Dean concorda, bem o suficiente com tudo o que ele disse até agora que sua boca está um pouco seca. "Normalmente, os homens mais velhos... sabe, essas coisas não se aplicam a eles."

"Eu sei que eu tenho algumas características femininas e tal...", diz Dean com relutância.

"Recursos suaves. Não femininos", Castiel corrige ele. "Eu não sou atraído por mulheres."

"Ok, muito bem. Meu rosto é tão suave porque tenho que me barbear todos os dias pelo trabalho. É uma regra. Nos finais de semana, no entanto, tenho alguns problemas. Isso vai ser um problema para você?"

"Não, claro que não! É por isso que eu disse que isso era puramente físico ".

"Bem, e se - digamos que isso funcione e ficamos juntos por um tempo", ele diz, suas bochechas queimando ao mencionar isso em um segundo encontro. "Você ainda vai se sentir atraído por mim quando eu tiver quarenta anos e não tiver mais esse rosto de bebê?"

"Como você disse antes, essas maçãs do rosto não vão envelhecer nunca", diz Castiel, sorrindo suavemente. "Honestamente, Dean, é o homem que está por trás de sua beleza que me fez pensar tanto em você nos últimos dias."

"Hm. Tem certeza de que você não estava apenas pensando sobre aquele beijo? "Dean diz, dando outra mordida em seu sanduíche. Ele não está inteiramente certo de como ele se sente sobre isso e ele quer mudar de assunto para que ele possa pensar sobre isso mais tarde.

"Oh, eu estava pensando sobre isso também", diz ele, ainda sorrindo. "Mas foi o quão engraçado você é, e como conversamos por uma hora sobre o Led Zeppelin, e como você não apenas me deixou dizer quais eram minhas músicas favoritas, você fez perguntas inteligentes sobre a música e por que ela ressoou comigo. Você me fez pensar em músicas que eu tenho escutado por uma década de uma maneira que eu nunca pensei sobre elas antes. Eu fiquei encantado com quem você é. O pacote em que você está é apenas um bom bônus."

Isso é de longe uma das coisas mais legais que alguém já disse a ele, e isso o coloca em pé de novo. Parece que Cas está realmente com ele, e considerando o quanto ele aproveitou o tempo juntos até agora, ele está muito feliz com isso.

Castiel está aproveitando a chance que seu silêncio proporciona ao cavar seu almoço novamente, e Dean apenas deixa a felicidade renovada pairar no ar enquanto ambos trabalham para comer. Tendo tido uma grande vantagem enquanto Cas o estava transformando em uma poça de mingau, ele termina seu sanduíche primeiro, e toma outro gole antes de se inclinar para trás em seu assento.

"Acho que não é fácil encontrar caras que se encaixam no seu tipo preferido quanto mais você envelhece, hein?" Dean pergunta. Castiel acena e engole sua mordida. "Não admira que você estivesse tão ansioso para sair comigo."

Castiel sorri e limpa as migalhas da boca com um guardanapo. "Senti a necessidade de ver se seríamos compatíveis antes que alguém tivesse a chance primeiro, é verdade."

"Até agora, estou feliz que você fez", diz Dean.

"É incrivelmente fácil falar com você."

Dean sorri. "Bem, meu irmão caçula podia falar na orelha de qualquer um se você o deixasse, então eu acho que tenho muita prática ouvindo."

"Parece que vocês são muito próximos"

"Extremamente próximos. Nós sempre nos demos bem, e então era só eu e ele nos últimos dois anos, então nos aproximamos ainda mais. Na verdade, é um timing muito bom que você e eu conhecemos agora, porque agora eu tenho algo que me distrai de sentir falta dele" Dean diz, surpreendendo-se com sua honestidade, mesmo quando ela sai de sua boca.

"Jimmy mencionou que você acabou de se mudar para o seu próprio apartamento pela primeira vez."

"Duas semanas no sábado", confirma Dean.

"Como você gosta até agora?"

"Não sei. Eu continuo dizendo às pessoas que estou bem ... "Ele deixa sua voz sumir e termina sua frase com um encolher de ombros.

"Mas você não está?"

Sua mão encontra o caminho para o joelho de Castiel, e Castiel o cobre com o seu antes de unir os dedos. Sua voz sai pequena quando ele diz: "Fica solitário às vezes, sabe?"

"Eu sei", Castiel responde, e talvez ele esteja projetando, mas ele tem certeza que ele vê a compreensão brilhando de volta para ele nos olhos de Castiel. "Às vezes meu apartamento parece uma mansão."

"Mesmo?"

"Realmente", Castiel confirma. "Tem sido melhor desde que eu comecei a criar gatos. Talvez você devesse pegar um animal de estimação."

"Você cria gatos?" Dean pergunta, completamente distraído com a lembrança da pequena bola laranja.

"Eu tenho dois gatinhos em casa agora", diz ele com um sorriso.

"A sério? Quantos anos eles tem?"

"Não tenho oito semanas de idade. A mãe deles não sobreviveu ao nascimento."

"Aw", diz Dean, sua boca caindo em um beicinho.

"Dean", Castiel diz suavemente, seus olhos se iluminando com diversão. Ele levanta a mão para traçar o lábio inferior com o polegar. "Esse beicinho é, sem dúvida, a coisa mais fofa que já vi."

"Cale a boca", diz Dean levemente, batendo a mão. "Você deu nomes a eles?"

"Eu fiz."

"Bem, não me deixe pendurado!" Dean pede-lhe.

Os olhos de Castiel ainda brilham com diversão. 

"Um é preto puro com pelo curto, mas o laranja tem esse cabelo enlouquecido, e eu estava tentando pensar em nomes que vão bem em pares... e meu irmão tinha acabado de me contar sobre esse cliente esquisito que pediu para ele escreva o Batman em sua xícara... "

Os olhos de Dean se arregalam e ele aperta a mão de Castiel. "Nem me diga que você tem um gatinho preto chamado Batman em casa agora."

"Com o seu ajudante Robin", Castiel confirma, corando, mas sorrindo.

"Oh meu Deus! Como você pode ser tão perfeito?"

Castiel ri abertamente agora, balançando a cabeça em negação. 

"Eu quero conhecer o Batman e o Robin!"

"Batman é muito furtivo -"

"Naturalmente," Dean interrompe, fazendo Castiel rir novamente.

"- e raramente sai do esconderijo."

"Se você me disser que ele tem uma pequena capa do Batman, eu posso cair de joelhos aqui mesmo na cafeteria do seu irmão", Dean diz.

Castiel ainda está sorrindo com seu nariz enrugando adoravelmente quando ele puxa Dean para frente por sua mão, e Dean deixa sua parte superior do corpo se aproximar dele para que Castiel possa se inclinar para capturar seus lábios novamente. Castiel toma seu rosto com a palma da mão, lembrando-o do primeiro beijo, e ele faz um pequeno som de felicidade contra os lábios de Castiel, onde eles encontram os dele.

Castiel geme antes de se afastar. "Você é muito difícil de resistir", diz ele com a voz baixa e os olhos colados aos lábios de Dean.

E deus, o jeito que Dean o  _quer_  é quase irresistível. Ele nunca teve este tipo de química com ninguém antes.

"Você está fazendo um bom trabalho até agora", replica Dean. "Talvez bom demais."

"Estou tentando ser um cavalheiro."

Dean se inclina para beijá-lo novamente rapidamente, beliscando o lábio inferior e acalmando-o com um golpe de sua língua. Ele fica bem e perto, virando a cabeça para sussurrar em seu ouvido enquanto diz: "Não deveria".

A voz de Castiel sai em um suspiro profundo quando ele diz:  _"Dean"._

"Apenas dizendo", Dean ri, recuando.

Ele recua quando sente algo bater em seu rosto, e olha em volta para ver um guardanapo amassado na frente dele e Jimmy sorrindo a alguns passos de distância. "A menos que você esteja jogando hooky esta tarde, Casanova aqui vai te atrasar para o trabalho."

Dean tira o celular do bolso e vê a hora.

"Puta merda, o tempo voou", Dean diz para Cas. Então para Jimmy: "Obrigado. Vejo você de manhã?"

"Obrigado pelo almoço, Jimmy", diz Castiel. Quando ele está de costas para Dean, Dean mostra a língua para Jimmy.

"Tenho certeza que vou ver vocês dois pombinhos em breve", Jimmy sorri, e com isso, ele e Cas ficam de pé e saem da loja. Ele para assim que sai da porta e guia Cas até a beira da calçada para que ele possa dizer adeus. Assim que eles param de se mover, as mãos de Castiel descansam em seus quadris. Seus lábios se esquivam quando ele pensa em como Cas fica excitado com o quão pequenos eles são comparados com os dele.

"Você não precisa me acompanhar, cara, eu sei que seu apartamento é caminho contrário", oferece Dean.

"Eu iria de qualquer maneira, mas os gatos não deveriam ficar sozinhos por muito tempo."

"E terça-feira?" Eles definitivamente estavam fora por mais de uma hora para tomar sorvete.

"Eu posso ter perdido a noção do tempo", ele confessa timidamente.

"Aparentemente, fazemos isso", ele sorri. "Obrigado por me levar para o almoço."

"Eu me diverti", diz Castiel. "Eu espero que você também tenha se divertido, porque eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente."

"Sim, Cas, eu também quero isso. Eu realmente preciso voltar ao trabalho, e quero outro beijo antes de ir."

"Graças a Deus", diz Castiel, fechando instantaneamente o pequeno espaço entre eles e tomando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Desta vez, os lábios de Castiel se separam, fazendo com que ele abra em resposta, e os dedos de Dean seguram a camiseta de Castiel por sua vida quando Castiel lambe sua boca e começa a separá-lo com um movimento suave de sua língua.

Querendo estar ainda mais perto, Dean força as mãos a deslizarem pelo peito. Ele enlaça os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e se derrete nele, deixando o corpo forte de Castiel tomar a maior parte de seu peso e sentindo uma onda de excitação em seu estômago quando Cas nem sequer se encolhe. Ele o segura como se ele não pesasse quase nada, e ele tem visões de pular em seus braços e envolver as pernas ao redor de sua cintura enquanto Cas o leva para seu quarto.

Ele choraminga quando a língua de Castiel desliza para fora de sua boca, ganhando-o mais uma pressão quase brutal de seus lábios antes de Castiel se afastar. Ambos olham um para o outro, piscando e respirando com dificuldade, e se o que Cas parece sentir é alguma indicação de como ele está  _intimamente_ , os dois parecem que tiveram uma rapidinha em algum lugar.

"Jesus Cristo. Isso foi um beijo infernal" declara Dean.

"Você deveria ir trabalhar antes de eu te jogar sobre o meu ombro e mantê-lo na minha cama pelos próximos - oh, vinte anos ou mais", diz Castiel, obviamente tentando fazer uma piada, mas parecendo que ele está a um segundo de distância de realmente tentar.

Dean sabiamente dá um passo, sabendo que não protestaria nem um pouco. "Vou te mandar uma mensagem depois do trabalho, ok?"

Castiel acena com a cabeça. "Sim. Tenha uma boa tarde."

Dean acena também, então se vira para ir embora para voltar ao trabalho, mesmo que cada fibra do seu ser esteja dizendo para ele não o fazer.


End file.
